<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Malora] When Dreams Come True by Tsuki_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601106">[Malora] When Dreams Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_kun/pseuds/Tsuki_kun'>Tsuki_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_kun/pseuds/Tsuki_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story after Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil<br/>——成人的世界，沒有童話。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨的陽光為城堡鍍上一層金色的光芒，鳥兒在枝頭啁啾撲棱，吵醒了睡在花叢間的小精靈，他們伸了伸懶腰，隨即與鳥兒玩鬧在一起，吱吱喳喳，樂此不疲，為這早晨帶來歡快的氣息。</p><p> </p><p>新的一天，又開始了。</p><p> </p><p>每天醒來看著如此美景，Aurora的思緒都不可控地飄得悠遠，她總會想起身為Queen of The Moors時度過的每一天。晨起洗漱，以花露和新鮮漿果作為早餐，然後精靈們會聚集在王座前——雖然大多是來湊熱鬧的——爭先恐後地向她匯報前一晚森林裡發生的事…</p><p> </p><p>當然，大多是些芝麻綠豆的小事，或一些微不足道的小糾紛。</p><p> </p><p>她總是仔細聆聽，微笑著調解，再將一些小精靈能力範圍外的事情解決掉。即使再瑣碎的事，疊加起來也讓她的工作量頗為可觀，萬幸一些較為複雜的問題，她的 fairy godmother，Moors 最強大的精靈兼守護者——Maleficent，都會代為處理。</p><p> </p><p>似乎任何事在Maleficent眼前都不足一提，她總是游刃有餘，三言兩語，頂多再加個死亡凝視，所有困難都迎刃而解。然後她會一臉玩味地看著Aurora，卻都會在她甜甜的笑容中敗下陣來，幾近寵溺地摸摸她的頭，再開始一天的指導。</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 教會她很多，在15歲那年相遇後幾乎日復一日地教授她各種知識，天文地理無所不包，甚至包括人類的歷史、哲學思想、反映民生的文學著作、餐桌禮儀等…</p><p> </p><p>Aurora總不知疲憊地學習。從前她會感歎教母的無所不知，如今細想卻驚訝於她知識量之淵博。一個精靈，怎會如此熟悉人類的一切？</p><p> </p><p>她曾經問過，但Maleficent只淡淡地說，即便再了解人類的文明和歷史，都無法真正了解人心。</p><p> </p><p>Aurora似懂非懂，Maleficent見狀只笑著對她承諾：「別擔心，我會保護妳。」</p><p> </p><p>金燦的暖陽緩緩爬升，望著湛藍的天空的Aurora怔怔發愣，她總覺得，再眨一眨眼，就會有雙黢黑的巨大羽翼劃過天際，卷起強勁的氣流，隨即緩緩降落在自己跟前……</p><p> </p><p>然後那長著驚人雙翼和犄角，面容高傲冷漠的最強 Faery 會對她露出最溫暖的笑容，親暱道：”Hello, beastie.”</p><p> </p><p>她眨了眨眼回過神，眼前什麼都沒有。</p><p> </p><p>她想念Maleficent了。</p><p> </p><p>在新婚後的晨光中告別後，她們兩人就再沒見過面。</p><p> </p><p>連日來 Aurora 投入到王國的重建與修葺中。那場大戰使得城中多處建築損毀，處處頹垣敗瓦，雖然教母和她的族人以魔力恢復了大部分，但一些細節處還得由人類親自動手解決。</p><p> </p><p>更何況 Dark Fey 還有自己的事要忙。Diaval告訴她，Maleficent會回到傳承巢穴——那個她不曾聽聞也沒拜訪過的地方——投入到族人的遷徙事宜中。在他傳遞的信中，教母也是這麼說的。</p><p> </p><p>雖然自己是 Moors 名義上的女王，但此等大事還得由Maleficent親自處理。教母征求過她的意見，她非常高興地同意了精靈們的居留，雖然她與他們並不熟悉，但既然是教母的族人，應該都是很好的精靈。</p><p> </p><p>但實際上，她也幫不了什麼忙…思及此，她咬了咬唇，覺得自己真的好沒用啊。</p><p> </p><p>算起來，她們已經快三個月沒見過面了。</p><p> </p><p>魔法森林領地遼闊，高山峻嶺、峰巒嶙峋，有濕地河川，有幽深的洞穴，甚至靠近北境的邊界還有處積雪不化的山巔；這般絕妙的地勢，是 Dark Fey 各習性族人都能安居的所在。</p><p> </p><p>但魔法森林裡畢竟有不少原生精靈，要如何安撫他們，與之協調並安排族人的棲地，無需任何人解釋，Aurora 都知道是個非常繁瑣艱巨的過程。 </p><p> </p><p>道理她都懂，只是朝夕相處了那麼多年，如今來到幾乎陌生的環境，面對Philip以外一眾未曾謀面的陌生人……她難免有些不習慣。</p><p> </p><p>於是更想念 Maleficent，以及森林的一切。</p><p> </p><p>Aurora仍在努力適應著成為一名王妃。</p><p> </p><p>雖然Philip說過她無需作出任何改變，但為了人類和精靈之間的和平，她不能真的什麼都不做。</p><p> </p><p>於是她努力適應新環境，積極投入城中的重建，致力於改變人們對精靈的固有印象，同時幾近懷念地回想起在森林中生活的點點滴滴。</p><p> </p><p>晨光露水，鮮花野果，在樹梢大聲朗讀，跟精靈嬉戲玩樂，賴在教母懷中小睡，在林中赤足奔跑，央求她帶自己飛翔天際，俯瞰寬廣無垠的 Moors…屬於她們的王國。</p><p> </p><p>Aurora不是沒想過婚後必須居住在Ulstead這件事，只是當真正面對時，難免會有些不習慣。</p><p> </p><p>她努力讓自己的生活變得充實，跟Philip的新婚當然非常甜蜜，他器宇軒昂、溫柔體貼；但她總覺得失去了某一部分的自己…再也找不回來了。</p><p> </p><p>一段時間過去，Maleficent 不曾再踏足人類——或說Ulstead——的屬地，雖然Aurora 和她通過 Diaval 保持著兩三日一封信的聯繫，但總有些不是滋味。</p><p> </p><p>偶然間，她也會想起Maleficent說過會在自己的孩子的受洗日時回來Ulstead，可那根本是沒影的事啊……</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 了解受洗日對兩人意味著什麼，那是她們產生羈絆的重要之日，雖然在當時看來並不是什麼好事…但確實意義非凡。</p><p> </p><p>但在那之前呢？難道Maleficent都不探望自己的嗎？</p><p> </p><p>明明她有一副寬闊有力的雙翼，振翅就能翱翔千里，來找自己不過是轉瞬的事……</p><p> </p><p>難道她還在生氣？氣自己不顧她的意願硬要嫁給Philip，氣自己對她的不了解，氣自己對她的冤枉…Aurora咬著手指思考，一邊愧疚一邊在心裡反駁：教母才不是這樣的人，她了解她。</p><p> </p><p>可能……Maleficent有太多事要忙吧。</p><p> </p><p>畢竟在信中也沒察覺任何她對自己生疏的跡象啊！</p><p> </p><p>Aurora靈光一閃：既然教母沒空，那由自己回到森林找她！這總可以了吧？</p><p> </p><p>畢竟自己是 Queen of the Moors 呢！</p><p> </p><p>思及此，雖然對自己的曠職感到慚愧，Aurora卻堅定了回森林探望Maleficent的計劃。</p><p> </p><p>然而，計劃總是趕不上變化。想著要回森林的Aurora，卻被接連而來的雜事絆住了腳步，分身乏術。</p><p>——————————<br/>
Malora的成長故事/側重點在Aurora/（應該是）中篇<br/>
邊寫邊改/雖慢不坑</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maleficent 的住處，在峭壁上一個天然的洞穴中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>還小的時候，她的窩在緊鄰懸崖的一棵大樹上，但長大後，那兒就容不下她的長手長腿，和驚人的巨大雙翼了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>於是她精心挑了個洞穴，佈置成溫暖舒適的巢。洞口朝東，有棵向外延伸枯樹可充作平台，每天早上被晨光喚醒後，她都會在那靜靜欣賞 Moors 波瀾壯闊的日出，那是她心中無可取代的絕景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她非常喜愛這個巢穴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可惜成年後不久，她就失去了最重要的雙翼，再也飛不上來了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萬念俱灰的她找了個廢墟棲身，那曾經是人類的城堡，但如今也只剩一片破敗。她並沒有心思整理，只挑了個還算乾淨的地方枯坐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沒了能遮風避雨、禦寒保暖的雙翼，她只能仰賴這殘破的建築為她抵禦風寒，如此窩囊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>此後，Maleficent 不再為自己築巢。她失去了對生活的熱愛，以及她faery的身份。沒了雙翼又喪失大半魔力，還能算是個精靈嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她將自己封閉起來，滿心憤恨地過了很多年，直到一個人類小女孩將她內心僅剩的溫情悄悄偷走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>或許是為了補償，女孩替她尋回了重要的雙翼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>久違的騰飛於空時，她看見女孩一臉驚喜，喜極而泣，一雙大眼和小巧的鼻尖都是通紅的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>後來，女孩理所當然的跟她一起回到 Moors 森林，但她沒想過「一起生活」代表著形影不離，當她雀躍的想回到巢穴時，女孩成了她身後怎麼都甩不掉的小尾巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Aurora，妳不是說想住在樹上嗎？這兒很好，我小時候就住在這裡。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 看著緊抓著她袖口不放的 Aurora，有點頭痛，那一臉不甘的樣子是怎麼回事？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「可是⋯⋯一條被子都沒有，半夜會很冷的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她不由分說地變出一條厚厚的被子，遞了過去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「可是⋯⋯樹上沒有遮蔽物，森林那麼大那麼空曠，我沒有安全感。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora絞盡腦汁想藉口的模樣看得她都要嘆氣了，這無奈的滋味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「要不我送妳回小木屋？在那妳也住得比較習慣吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Aurora立刻拒絕，「我不想一個人待著…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「森林裡有很多小精靈…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我想要跟妳在一起，拜託嘛⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我住的地方很高，妳……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不怕高！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……住在那會很不方便。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不會不方便的，我只是⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 沒機會說完，忍無可忍的 Maleficent 施了個小法術讓她沈沈睡去，如她先前做過的無數次般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一旁的 Diaval 無言地看著整個過程，然後用譴責的目光盯著她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Maleficent 有些不爽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「她只是想跟妳待在一起。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但我現在只想自己待著。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「她無父無母無依無靠連阿姨們都沒了一心一意跟妳回到 Moors 只想著能和仙女教母快樂地生活然而妳卻這⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 同樣沒機會說完，就變回只會呱呱叫的烏鴉，他憤怒地上竄下跳，換來Maleficent 面無表情的警告：「我真的會把你變成蟲子。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>於是他更憤怒地飛走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 把沈睡的 Aurora 送回小木屋，打算第二天等她醒來後再做下一步安排。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但她無法如願在久違的寶貝巢穴中一覺到天亮，黎明前一陣尖叫伴隨著 Diaval的呱呱吵將她驚醒，雙翼在她腦子反應過來前就騰空一躍而出，急速俯衝，然後她見到那個不知好歹的人類女孩正手舞足蹈的尖叫著往下急墜⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 睜開眼，茫然了好一會。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>旭日從東方升起，晨光熹微、微風徐徐，又是美好的一天早晨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她揉了揉眉心，覺得有些好笑，怎麼會夢見那麼多年前的事？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可能是 Aurora 從高塔墜下的樣子和當年太像了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她還記得當時差點被那不知天高地厚的人類女孩嚇死，把她撈起來之後，Aurora還在她懷中咯咯笑著，左一句好高呀，右一句好好玩，抱著她的脖子東張西望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好玩？」把 Aurora 扔回巢穴，Maleficent 危險地瞇起眼，「妳會為此付出代價。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那之後整整三天，她都沒對女孩說過一句話。雖然依舊會為她找來美味的食物，晚上也會把她帶回巢穴，但往往整個白天都不見蹤影。找不到教母也不見 Diaval 的 Aurora 只好跟森林裡的精靈玩耍，卻越來越不是滋味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第三天晚上回巢後，Maleficent 正在整理羽毛，冷不防被 Aurora 一把抱住，隨即身後傳來低低的哭泣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fairy godmother…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「知道錯了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我再也不敢了……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 把 Aurora 拉到眼前，看著她委屈著抽噎的樣子歎了口氣，「我沒辦法時刻看著妳，森林裡好玩的很多，危險也很多，我想妳應該知道。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 吸了吸鼻子，點點頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「既然妳說過互相照顧，我把這當成一個承諾，妳得讓我放心才行。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 擦了擦淚，又點點頭，隨即窩進 Maleficent 懷裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那個晚上，女孩在她的仙女教母懷中睡得很香。看著她呼呼的睡臉，Maleficent想著自己是不是太嚴格了？Diaval 說的對，她已經沒有任何親人了，正如自己一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天，Maleficent把Aurora帶到王座前，加冕她成為Queen of the Moors，又帶她到佈置一新的城堡，她們的新家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這就是妳這幾天一直在忙的？我太高興了！謝謝妳！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想起女孩當年純真的笑，Maleficent露出懷念的神情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一眨眼，就那麼多年了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>說過要留在 Moors，永遠和她一起生活的女孩，長大了，最終還是離開了森林。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>既然這是 Aurora 的選擇，她也只能笑著將她交到別人的手中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let her go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回到森林的Maleficent，離開城堡，回到了巢穴。</p>
<p>————————————<br/>BGM: Passenger - Let her go</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>近來，Moors 的精靈們都有些無精打采。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulstead 那場大戰令精靈一方傷亡慘重——畢竟徹底喪失魔力後，雖然恢復植物型態後還會繼續存活，但也僅只是活著罷了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>何況他們當中有許多直接灰飛煙滅了，不復存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當然，能見證精靈女王和人類王子的婚禮，跟人類結成聯盟，促進和平，他們還是非常高興。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但為何陛下一次都沒回過森林了呢？有時看著王座上空懸的王冠，他們也會產生這樣的疑問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當然，現在精靈能自由進出人類的地界了，不會受到傷害，人類⋯或說王室非常歡迎他們的到來，他們偶爾也會回教堂探望那些再也不會動的同伴⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是很偶然的，一些人類平民依舊會對他們露出忌憚、不善的眼神。於是漸漸的，精靈們也不愛過去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「陛下應該只是太忙了，畢竟她新婚嘛！總有各種各樣的事情⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒錯，上次看見她在城中幫忙處理重建呢，她有時間一定會回來看望大家～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 的兩位精靈扶養人如是說，她們每天的說辭都不一樣，後來重複律就高了，日子長了之後，她们也慢慢的不再多說什麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而另一位與陛下有深刻羈絆的精靈，Moors 最強守護者、Dark Fey 王者鳳凰、Aurora 的仙女教母 Maleficent，回到森林後便忙著族人的遷徙大事，也不曾踏足過 Ulstead 的土地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有些精靈聲稱，偶然在深夜驚醒時，會見到疑似Maleficent的身影在王座前長久地凝視 Aurora 的王冠，不發一言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也有些精靈說，見過Maleficent遠遠遙望，按視線來看應該是人類王城的方向。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我看你們蠻閒的，有誰要跟我一起帶幼兒班熟悉環境？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見精靈們又聚在一起八卦 Maleficent，Diaval 忍不住說了兩句。精靈們聞言一哄而散，畢竟那些 Dark Fey 小壞蛋破壞性強又精力十足，帶一上午就筋疲力盡了，也就只有 Diaval 這個職業奶爸受得了，甚至頗有些心得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見狀，烏鴉聳聳肩，這些傢伙雖然碎嘴，但確是真心關懷那個在森林長大的人類女孩，也是真的想念她了。只是這些話要是傳回 Mistress 耳中，她會不高興，也會難過吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到 Maleficent，Diaval 嘆了口氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>剛他又充當了兩人間的信使。將 Aurora 的信交給她後，他留了點心思，在她身後等了好一陣，卻只見她笑著看完了信，無奈的搖搖頭將信收入懷中，卻沒其他表示。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>距離 Aurora 結婚已三個多月，最近她給教母的信寫得勤了些，但 Maleficent 回信的頻率卻慢慢下降了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一開始是逢信必回，那時 Aurora 的來信還沒現在一半多呢。後來就成了隔封回一次，現在則成了兩三封來信才有一次回信，內容也越來越簡短了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 忍不住道：「妳們已經很久沒見了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 笑了笑，沒說什麼。Diaval 猶豫著問了出口：「妳是不是⋯還在介意上次的事？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 回頭打量了他兩眼，才慢吞吞道：「我有什麼好介意的？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我以為⋯⋯」Diaval 吞吞吐吐，最後才在 Maleficent 不耐煩的視線下坦言：「我以為妳早就原諒 Aurora 了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我沒有怪過 Aurora。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見 Diaval 一臉不信，Maleficent 補充：「之前不怪她，以後也不會。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那妳⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「她只是需要時間適應，她總要適應的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也總會適應的。看著 Maleficent 離去的背影，Diaval 突然明白了她的心情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你在幹嘛？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>突如其來的聲音在耳邊響起，Diaval 嚇了好大一跳，轉身只見 Borra 左手抱著一個精靈幼兒，右手牽著一串稍大點的，一臉莫名其妙地看著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你想嚇死鳥嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我喊了幾聲你都沒反應。」Borra 聳聳肩，「今天的成員，來，大家跟Davor去吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「DI-A-VAL，是 Diaval！有你這麼教小孩的嗎？」這些蠻荒來的野人跟 Mistress跟本不能比，他在心裡吐槽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「知道是在叫笨鳥就行了，啊，這個還太小就不必了，我只是幫忙照看一下。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Borra 說著一邊別過身，懷抱裡的孩子伸手扯住了他的頭髮，惹得他呲牙咧嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這可真不像你。」Diaval 有點幸災樂禍，雖然 Maleficent 說得不多，但他也從隻字片語中勾勒出一個急性、兇殘、好戰的沙漠精靈，當然 Borra 的外表也非常符合。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「幼兒是我族的珍寶，」Borra 搶救回自己的頭髮，作勢要咬，鬧得那孩子笑個不停，「我族沒有不喜歡小孩的族人，這是天性。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想起口口聲聲最討厭小孩，卻總是嘴硬心軟的 Mistress，他深以為然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以，」Borra 問：「她和那人類女孩怎麼了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 一時不知道該如何作答，反問道：「什麼怎麼了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「她不對勁，你應該很清楚。」畢竟笨鳥待在鳳凰和那女孩身邊二十幾年，世上最了解她們的，就只有他罷了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不好說。」Diaval 嘆了口氣，雙手掛著的孩子們開始不安份起來，他安撫了兩句接著道：「Mistress 應該還有點不習慣吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>正確來說，不只是不習慣。Mistress 嘴上不提估計心裡也不肯承認，但她一定非常傷心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 孤傲、驕矜，自負又帶點孩子氣，初相識他就知道，這是個強大又愛恨分明的精靈，女王般的存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這樣一個存在，將僅存的愛和溫情都給了個人類女孩，甚至一再妥協，紆尊降貴，卻換不來她的信任。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那個令人難受的晚上，Aurora 幾乎毫不猶豫就站到她的對立面⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 沒說過什麼，但其實自己也感到非常失望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>何況是Mistress呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她終究是受到傷害了吧。她傷心、失望、難過，覺得不值得了吧。從小照看長大的孩子，甚至連解釋也不肯多聽一句。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她一定是，覺得自己被拋棄了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但她依舊為了救 Aurora 不惜犧牲性命，重生後牽著朝夕相處多年的孩子，交到王子手上那刻，他讀懂了Mistress眼中的不情願和不捨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以他說：”Let her go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但其實連自己都沒辦法做到呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她們之間還欠一場深入的對談，很多事情還沒說開，她們之間的心結並沒有徹底解開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但現在似乎卻陷入了僵局。一進則一退，反之亦然，Diaval 也不知該如何是好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不需要了解鳳凰，也對她們的事不感興趣，你心裡有數就行。」Borra 笑道，「你一定很了解她們。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 笑笑，「我聽候 Mistress 差遣，但其實她和 Aurora 就像我的家人，她們待我很好。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可以的話，他希望看到她們跟以前一樣，在森林裡開開心心生活，但估計很難。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>畢竟，大家都要展開新生活。她們也已經在這麼做了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「既然是家人⋯」Borra 正色：「那就好好勸她，她必須要回到傳承巢穴去。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 沈默了一會，「我知道⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，你不知道，」Borra 搖搖頭，「唯二知道的，一個已經死了，另一個還在倔⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我只知道，不能放任她的狀況繼續糟糕下去，她必須回去，越快越好。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被 Borra 嚴肅得有些兇惡的神情震住，Diaval 艱澀道，「她不願意讓 Aurora 知道，我不能違背她的意願，這也是為了 Aurora 好。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「為了她好。」Borra 輕蔑一笑，「跟人類待久了都學會迂腐的毛病了。反正你看著辦，否則後果可不是你我能承擔的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好好好，」Diaval 想舉雙手投降，無果，那兩串孩子太重了，「我找機會勸她，她要是不聽，就想個辦法把她打昏運回去，總行了吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這可是你說的，你要記住了。」説罷，Borra 望向 Diaval 身後露出個幸災樂禍的笑，然後振翅飛走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 懷著不詳的預感回頭，果不其然看見 Maleficent 在不遠處一臉玩味的盯著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh well.” 她笑了笑，露出尖銳犬齒，「把我打昏？再運回去？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 吞了吞口水，想起多年前的悲慘遭遇：給吵著要找仙女教母的 Aurora 帶路，結果那女孩徒手攀崖卻在高處失手摔下，雖然 Maleficent 及時救了她，卻大怒的將自己變成了蟲子⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在樹上待了好幾天，最後放下尊嚴啃樹葉，不然就要餓死了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從此以後他不敢再違背 Mistress 的話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 一臉似笑非笑的慢慢走近，Diaval 突然覺得好後悔，他不過一時不察被人類網住，結果這麼多年都什麼事啊⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我到底做錯什麼？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora 騎著馬兒渡橋過河。木橋簇新，顯然新建沒多久，還沒什麼使用痕跡。</p><p> </p><p>和 Philip 婚後，King John 釋出善意，下令國內工匠提案建造木橋。在 Aurora看來，這應該沒什麼難度，畢竟他們武器都打造得十分精良，破壞力十足；巍峨的城堡拔地而起，幾乎與Moors 的群山一樣高了呢。</p><p> </p><p>但建橋的過程卻一波三折，最後還是她寫信請求 Maleficent 幫忙，才終於完成。</p><p> </p><p>樸實的橋以蜿蜒蔓延的枝條作為柵欄和點綴，一看就是她仙女教母的風格，她非常喜歡。</p><p> </p><p>有了連通兩岸的橋樑，往來 Moors 就不必再繞路，近多了。這是她預想的促進精靈和人類交流的第一步，雖然目前在 Ulstead 一側仍由士兵把守，避免有人誤闖⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>據大臣們的說辭，人類和精靈還需要一些時間適應彼此，特別在人類經過上次大戰的傷害之後。</p><p> </p><p>明明是人類挑起的紛爭，而且精靈才是受創甚重的一方。Aurora 腹誹。</p><p> </p><p>一開始聽到這樣的論調，她總會出言反駁，但國王都會打圓場，再溫言提醒她態度要更溫和才行。</p><p> </p><p>死去的精靈們可是我的子民呢！Aurora 有些忿忿不平。</p><p> </p><p>但實際上個性相當溫和善良的 Aurora 並不知該如何反駁，而自她出席國議以來，許多人都只抱持著「王妃又來觀摩了」的想法，並不把她說的話當一回事。</p><p> </p><p>那滿不在乎的態度，一開始還不那麼明顯，幾次以後就益發明目張膽起來。即使單純如 Aurora，也察覺到了。</p><p> </p><p>她並沒有得到身為 Queen of the Moors 應有的敬重。</p><p> </p><p>怎麼總是把王冠忘在森林裡呢？她有些懊惱地想，並不知道他們的態度實際上與那裝飾物無關。</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 無法理解的是，人類一直都覬覦又嫉恨魔法森林的富饒，雖深深忌憚Maleficent 的強大，對魔法森林敬而遠之，卻不真正的把 Moors 視為「王國」，只認為那是個被精靈霸佔的地方，裡面的一切理應屬於人類。</p><p> </p><p>一如 Queen Ingrith 般。</p><p> </p><p>直到 Aurora 與 Philip 結婚，更多人覺得在「聯姻」後，作為人類她應該更傾向Ulstead 才是，卻至今未給 Ulstead 帶來任何好處；於是漸漸的對她所說的「與精靈交流、和平相處」的空話益發不耐煩。</p><p> </p><p>還真當自己是女王了？不過是看在國王和王儲的份上，賣她個面子罷了。</p><p> </p><p>不過， Maleficent 仍在，連同那些給 Ulstead 帶來重創的巨翼精靈（原諒他們並不知道 Dark Fey 的正確稱呼）仍在天上耀武揚威，一些大臣雖然對 Aurora 有些不滿，卻也不敢多說什麼。</p><p> </p><p>只都在心底計量：得想個辦法，趁早將 Moors 的土地和產出瓜分才是。</p><p> </p><p>對人類的陰暗心思一無所知的 Aurora 往森林疾馳，想的依舊是不能讓橋樑閒置了，只有自己和偶然陪她回森林的 Philip 使用，未免太可惜。</p><p> </p><p>至於精靈，他們想過河也不怎麼需要用橋，就像三位阿姨一般。</p><p> </p><p>不⋯⋯現在只剩下兩位了。</p><p> </p><p>想起此事， Aurora 還是非常傷心，婚後才知道這件事的她回到教堂，看著那些死去的精靈化成的植物，管風琴上藍色的花長了一簇簇，她難過了好久。</p><p> </p><p>國王將教堂交給她處置，於是她撤走了裡面的佈置，鋪上厚土，在周圍種滿了鮮花，讓那棟建築成為巨大的墳塋，死去精靈們的安息之地。</p><p> </p><p>她不時會去悼念一番，告誡自己不能再那麼天真輕信。</p><p> </p><p>在那兒，Aurora 偶爾會遇到一隻可惡的山羊胡亂啃食鮮花和嫩草，她總會不開心地把牠趕走，一邊納悶怎麼變成羊就不對鮮花過敏了？最好打噴嚏打個不停，哼。無論如何，看在 Philip 的面子上，她並沒多說什麼。</p><p> </p><p>太陽高高掛起，她拉動韁繩，下馬，把馬背上的束縛都取下後溫柔地摸了摸牠，任牠四處走動。</p><p> </p><p>「等我回來喔。」</p><p> </p><p>馬兒發出輕輕的嘶聲，目送 Aurora 踏入靜謐的森林。</p><p> </p><p>回到熟悉的地方，Aurora 伸了個懶腰，深深地吸了一口氣，自言自語：「還是回來比較自在。」</p><p> </p><p>漸漸的，有些小精靈察覺到她的氣息，親暱地上前圍在她身邊飛舞。她一邊笑著與精靈互動，一邊往深處走去，心底暗暗有些期待。</p><p> </p><p>最近她不時回到森林，但見到 Maleficent 的次數卻寥寥可數，而且總是說沒兩句教母就有別的事要忙⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>不知今天能不能見到她？</p><p> </p><p>森林里依舊安寧祥和，雖然失去很多曾經的夥伴，但大家都不曾真的怪罪過她，甚至為她得到幸福、爭取到精靈和人類和平共處的機會而感到高興，Aurora 覺得十分感動。</p><p> </p><p>人們都不了解，精靈其實是十分友善可愛的生靈，是這個世界不可或缺的一員。</p><p> </p><p>要想個辦法，讓一些不怕生的精靈和對精靈較友好的人類接觸⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 邊走邊想，突然一襲深邃如夜的身影闖入她眼簾。漆黑的巨大雙翼收攏在纖細的肩後，長長的褐髮披在肩上，稍微遮住那高高的顴骨，秀長的眼眸半斂，底下祖母綠的眼瞳帶著一絲慵懶和不經意，豐厚紅唇緩緩開合，跟身旁同樣一身黑衣的男性說著什麼。</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 一直知道她的仙女教母很好看，一種張揚豔麗的美，面對自己時卻不吝溫柔，但不曾如今日這般，覺得她⋯⋯好迷人。</p><p> </p><p>真是太久沒見了。她紅著臉甩甩頭，喚了她一聲便歡快地上前。</p><p> </p><p>於是 Maleficent 見到她的女孩帶著光，朝她奔來。</p><p> </p><p>「結婚了還那麼毛毛躁躁的，孩子氣。」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 整理了 Aurora 跑亂的髮尾，小獸燦爛一笑，跟一旁的 Diaval 打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>「我好久沒見到妳了⋯」Aurora 雙手握著 Maleficent 的小臂，以近乎撒嬌的姿態說道。</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 笑了笑，「不是經常通信？」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 嘟囔著那不一樣，然後拉著她的仙女教母閒聊起來。</p><p> </p><p>她們在樹蔭下聊了很多、很久，Aurora 很開心。Maleficent 看著她快活的樣子，想起這竟是那個不愉快的晚宴後，兩人第一次有機會好好坐下聊天，不禁有些唏噓。</p><p> </p><p>“Godmother?”見 Maleficent 有些走神，Aurora 出聲喚她，「怎麼了？」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 沒說什麼，Aurora 擔憂道：「上次⋯妳不在的時候，」被氣走的時候，她心底很清楚這點，「我後來聽說妳受傷了，對嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「是的，但已經沒事了。」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 明顯不想多談，那對她們來說都是難於言明的一晚，但 Aurora 知道這是個道歉的好機會，她咬了咬唇，正欲開口卻被打斷。</p><p> </p><p>「他對妳好嗎？」問的是誰，自然不言而喻。</p><p> </p><p>「他對我很好，」若在以前，Aurora 定會多為 Philip 美言幾句，試圖改變教母對他的壞印象，但今天不知怎的不想多說，只小心翼翼問：「妳還很討厭他？」</p><p> </p><p>「Philip 是妳的丈夫，他待妳好，勝於一切。」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 一直不明白 Maleficent 為何如此不喜歡 Philip，此時卻突然靈光一閃：「是不是因為，當初吻醒我的人不是他？」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 對那場深眠的唯一印象，是耳旁懊悔難過的低語和額上溫柔的輕觸，她掙扎著睜開雙眼，意料中見到那熟悉的身影，意料之外的看見那人臉上的淚。</p><p> </p><p>阿姨們說過，只有真愛之吻能喚醒因詛咒而沉睡的自己，所以 Aurora 醒來便明白了，雖然仙女教母待她都淡淡的，卻是真心疼愛自己，非常的。</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 覺得 Philip 的吻沒有讓自己醒來，是因為還不夠愛她吧？</p><p> </p><p>「或許吧。」Maleficent 聳肩。</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 覺得自己猜對了，「不然這樣，」她想到個好主意，「妳再次用魔法讓我沉睡，再把 Philip 找……」</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora.” Maleficent 揚聲打斷，臉上是 Aurora 不曾見過的嚴肅，隱隱含著怒氣：「我不會再對妳下任何詛咒，絕對不會。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>意識到說錯話的 Aurora 非常懊惱，結結巴巴的解釋和道歉，Maleficent 歎了口氣，有點頭痛的閉了閉眼，開始思考自己的教育是不是出了問題。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然是吧，她無奈地想。Aurora 的確被她保護得太好，又有點寵壞了，她實在不擅長教小孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 看著 Aurora 長大，非常明白她是個正直善良，又富有同情心的孩子。她記得 Aurora 抱著受傷的兔子請求自己治療時的焦急，也記得 Aurora 勇敢地把她被困的雙翼釋放，看見自己展翅高飛時喜極而泣的模樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>失去雙翼後，Maleficent 度過一段非常艱難的時期。開始時甚至無法保持平衡好好走路，只能靠權杖支撐身體。權杖給了她安全感，也成了她的身份象徵，她習慣後便一直帶在身邊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而她最記得的是，那孩子曾冒冒失失地問她為何不如其他精靈一樣有翅膀，得到答案後聰慧的她很快就猜到權杖的用途，一次在河岸散步時，Aurora 沒大沒小的奪走她的權杖，說：「妳不需要這個，妳可以扶著我的肩膀」隨即拉著自己的手環過她的肩膀，笑得非常開心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多麼令人懷念。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以，她的小公主是什麼時候開始，又是怎麼變成這樣的？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大概是跟人類王子頻繁接觸以後吧。Maleficent 心想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人類，真討厭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可誰想到 Aurora 最終還是回到人類世界生活了呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 明白，以 Aurora 的性子在人類世界是會吃虧的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事實上，她非常清楚 Aurora 的一舉一動。Diaval 訓練了一支以他為首的斥候小隊，以一些擅藏匿的動物，特別是禽類為主要成員，散佈在人類世界的各個角落，收集各種情報，進行整理後再向 Maleficent 匯報。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>隊伍中有不少成員在人類世界長大，更了解人類的種種行為所代表的真正意義，Maleficent 賦予他們理解人類和精靈語言的能力，偶爾也會讓他們變成人，如同 Diaval 一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從前的 Maleficent 覺得以河為界，森林邊緣也有樹人守衛，就能跟人類各自安好，卻一再吃大虧栽跟斗；如今 Aurora 在 Ulstead 生活，她若再對人類一無所知，可不是什麼好現象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她不能再重蹈覆轍，她输不起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這幾個月來，她搞懂了王公貴族的譜係圖，以及他們和軍隊間盤根錯節的利益關係及權力分配。要弄清這些或許太為難一個精靈，但她可是 Maleficent，是讀過人類歷史和文學著作，又天資聰穎的 Moors 最強守護者。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從前的她只是漠不關心，但如今，她有必須了解一切的理由。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>於是她聽得最多的是 Aurora 到了何處見了何人、被誰針對、誰對她冷嘲熱諷、誰背地裡說她（和自己）的壞話；甚至知道民間有個極厭惡精靈的組織，正計劃對 Aurora 不利……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這是他們近日的調查重點，Maleficent 一直忙於此事，和族人的遷徙安排。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天難得有機會跟女孩聊天，她也很開心並感到懷念，虽然不想承認，但是事實上她也想念 Aurora 了⋯⋯結果這孩子都在想什麼啊？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>望著女孩因失言而又羞又慚的樣子，懊惱的垂著頭，Maleficent 覺得很無奈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她是真的⋯⋯都沒察覺自己有什麼不對勁？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多年來她沒停止過對 Aurora 的觀察，深怕那伴隨她成長的詛咒是不是仍對她留有什麼影響，抑或是自己的魔力什麼的⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著 Aurora 不知何時起就沒什麼變化的容顏，Maleficent 有些煩惱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aurora.” 那孩子靜靜抬頭，Maleficent 一陣心軟，「妳是怎麼發現詛咒的事？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 歪著頭一臉不明所以，可愛的模樣讓 Maleficent 敗下陣來，她本想讓自己嚴肅點呢，「那紡錘。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢。」Aurora 恍然大悟，「那台紡織機不知怎麼的讓 Queen Ingrith 拿到手，放在城堡的矮人工作室裡，我誤闖進去無意間看到的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 沒錯過 Aurora 臉上不太明顯的心虛。她拉過 Aurora 放在膝上的手端詳起來，食指上的疤痕依舊明顯，多年來她試圖消除這疤痕都不成功，這似乎成了一個烙印，不斷提醒她曾經犯下的錯誤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳被吸引了，對嗎？」Maleficent 磨蹭著那疤，沒注意 Aurora 瞬間紅透的雙頰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「告訴我當時的情況。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 清了清喉嚨開始敘述，當她說到接近紡錘時腦海中閃過的畫面，Maleficent 皺緊眉，她連忙說：「我沒事的，教母，沒有任何感覺，只是看見了當時的真相，知道自己誤會了妳，關於這點我很抱歉，請妳⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beastie.” Maleficent 打斷碎念不停的 Aurora，「如果有任何不適，一定要告訴我，好嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 眼神溫柔得幾近哀傷，Aurora 呆了半晌，不知她的教母為何會露出這樣的神情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will.” 她故作輕鬆，「妳別擔心，就算真有一天⋯而 Philip 沒辦法吻醒我，妳也一定能再次吻醒我的，不是嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Maleficent 撫著 Aurora 柔軟的髮絲，心裡擔憂的是她恐怕沒多少時間能守在這孩子身邊了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「如果是妳陷入沉睡，我也一定能把妳吻醒的。」Aurora 篤定道，卻發現 Maleficent 手一頓。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 敏銳地察覺，Maleficent 並不相信自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她並不信自己也愛她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>對精靈來說，Moors 是一片樂土，永遠安寧祥和的所在。</p><p> </p><p>雖然也有悲歡離合，更曾被黑暗和陰影籠罩長達十幾年，但森林隨著 Maleficent 一同恢復，草木逢春，顯得更欣欣向榮。</p><p> </p><p>於是 Aurora 明白，這片森林王國或多或少反映了 Maleficent 的意志和狀態。她當然了解這點，畢竟她在森林長大，16歲後更深入王國核心，生活了五年多。</p><p> </p><p>至今，她對魔法森林的熟悉，已不下於任何一個精靈。</p><p> </p><p>所以她很快就察覺到了不對勁。</p><p> </p><p>撫著河邊的柳樹枝幹，Aurora 有些憂慮。最近的森林，總給她一種欲振無力的萎靡感，但據她觀察，Maleficent 一切如常，並不像有什麼不適的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>可能是心情不佳吧，教母還未適應我不在身邊，她想。</p><p> </p><p>於是 Aurora 往森林走動得更勤了，連 Philip 都打趣像是回到婚前的日子，他得到森林裡才能跟愛人相見。</p><p> </p><p>但有件事，Aurora 沒跟任何人提起。自上次見面後，她總被噩夢所困，常在深夜嚇醒，夢裏無一例外都是 Maleficent 為她擋箭，溫柔的笑著看她，卻漸漸被侵蝕、化成灰燼的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>夢裏的自己跪在地上哀哀欲絕，她的教母卻不像現實那般重生成鳳凰，直到她從高塔墜落，摔在堅硬的地面上，都沒有人來救她。</p><p> </p><p>跟她父親的下場真像。某個從噩夢中驚醒的夜晚，她喘著氣，努力平復劇烈跳動的心臟時突然想到。</p><p> </p><p>對於那個愛地位和權利不惜一切，甚至到最後都試圖殺死 Maleficent 的男人的死亡，她一無所感。</p><p> </p><p>教母沒對她多說什麼，Diaval 卻告訴過她真相，包括 Maleficent 為何會失去雙翼，在她的威逼利誘下。</p><p> </p><p>真相跟她猜想的差不多，從她見到 Maleficent 被困的雙翼，她就隱約猜到了。她沒想到的，只是父親居然利用 Maleficent 的信賴和感情，何其卑劣。</p><p> </p><p>即使如此，教母也從未對她說過任何父親的壞話，甚至心軟得守護仇人的女兒長大；聯想到三位精靈扶養人的不可靠，Aurora 相信 Maleficent 在她的成長過程中一定費盡了心思。</p><p> </p><p>她記得很清楚，從小就有個長著犄角、披著黑色長袍的身影在左近陪伴。這身影太熟悉，太令她安心和信賴。</p><p> </p><p>明明沒見過面呢，真不可思議。</p><p> </p><p>而在見面後，Maleficent 的接納和呵護，相對於她曾遭受過的一切，顯得更加難得。</p><p> </p><p>詛咒？那不過是個誤會，何況她也把自己救醒了，以真愛之吻。</p><p> </p><p>但她並不相信自己也愛她。為此，Aurora 有些難過，但想到當初自己以強硬的姿態，非要跟 Philip 結婚不可；在宴會上又任由她一再受人侮辱，面對別人的無端指責時，沒有一絲信任⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>確實是，傷透了她的心吧。</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 有些無地自容，覺得自己沒資格抱怨什麼。</p><p> </p><p>意識到自己的錯誤的 Aurora，下決心要好好彌補 Maleficent 才行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moors 一處陽光充沛，又兼有大樹能遮陰的淺坡，被劃分成大小不一的數個範圍，新來的孩子和一些小精靈正邊玩邊學關於魔法森林和人類王國的知識；以及進行飛翔、體術和魔法等訓練。</p><p> </p><p>指導者以成年 Dark Fey 和森林中的耆老為主，人類相關則由斥侯小隊成員講授，至於 Diaval，那屬於課外活動部分了。</p><p> </p><p>大家帶著好玩的語氣，將這裡稱為 “The School”。</p><p> </p><p>打定主意要了解並參與這個世界，系統化的學習變得很有必要。經過幾個月的實踐和調整，課堂已進行得相當順利，「學員們」也乖巧聽話，雖是寓教於樂，玩鬧的時候佔多數，但也吸收了不少知識。</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 終究是希望精靈們能成長起來。繼續放任他們無憂無慮的自在玩樂，毫無防備心倒是其次，遭受攻擊時沒有絲毫還擊之力，才是最致命的。</p><p> </p><p>雖然承諾過會保護族人，但她畢竟沒辦法不錯眼地看著他們，而且⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>隱患依舊存在。</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 曾問過，她的傷是不是已經好了，隨即又說教母已經重生成鳳凰，一定沒大礙了吧。</p><p> </p><p>她笑著不置可否，把實際情況隱瞞下來。</p><p> </p><p>她從未明言，因此也沒人知道她後背上有個深深的創口，是當初那致命一箭留下的傷痕，伴隨著她重生，一直沒有徹底痊癒。</p><p> </p><p>她的自癒能力一向很好，這狀況說明她的轉生並非完美無缺⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>或者說，並不完整。</p><p> </p><p>不過，雖然偶爾會魔力翻騰，但一般情況下還算安穩，傷處也不算很痛，一切都在可控可忍受的範圍內。</p><p> </p><p>Borra 等人察覺到她的不對勁，雖不了解是怎麼回事，但都直覺認為回到傳承巢穴，在先祖的魔力餘蔭下好好休養，情況就會好起來。</p><p> </p><p>非常準確的直覺。</p><p> </p><p>但她沒辦法，她不確定陷入深眠後多久才能醒來，她有太多事要忙要安排，她走不開⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>她放不下。</p><p> </p><p>她捨不得，離開 Aurora。</p><p> </p><p>——————————<br/>要補充說明一點：Maleficent 受傷後不曾完全痊愈這個梗應該是從別處看來的，但我實在不記得/找不到原出處了...沒辦法註明來源，真的很抱歉</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>森林中，小課堂的學習正在進行，但今天負責授課的 Ini 卻覺得有點心累。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ini，源自沙漠一支，雖然生長在傳承巢穴的她從未去過真正的沙漠，卻不妨礙她有著狂沙般飛揚的個性，和明豔的容貌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在族中，她一直是如同孩子王般的存在，除了 Udo，小孩都愛黏著她……直到來到 Moors。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著一本正經坐在孩子堆中跟他們一起聽課的 Maleficent，Ini 有點無語。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好的，有誰能告訴我，Dark Fey 一般在什麼時候進行第二次換羽？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她一問完，只見 Maleficent 看了看左右，孩子們也看看她，隨即她快速舉起手，笑容燦爛得露出了八顆牙齒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我應該要快點習慣才是，Ini 心想，「Okay, Maleficent 妳來答。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「第二次換羽大概在20週歲前後，當然這視乎魔力而定，魔力越強越穩定就越早換羽。」Maleficent 自信滿滿，表情隱隱有些期待。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我知道妳在想什麼但我不會成全妳的哼。Ini 心想，但馬上就聽到個稚嫩的聲音問：「那 Malefee 第二次換羽毛是什麼時候呀？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>說話的是 Cayar，一個年幼的凍原 Dark Fey，總是無法正確念出 Maleficent 的名字，但鳳凰從不在意這點。Cayar 有雙藍色的，非常靈動的大眼睛，之前一直是 Ini 的小跟班，但現在幾乎長在 Maleficent 身上了⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ini 無奈地瞄了 Maleficent 一眼，只見她挪了挪身子，像是努力讓自己不那麼得意：「十七歲半時，之後我就是這個模樣了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>周圍立刻響起一陣驚嘆，孩子們用崇拜的目光看向 Maleficent，她神情坦然又帶著點小開心，顯然十分受用。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，妳高興就好，她在心裡嘆了口氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哇喔！那 Ini 是什麼時候換羽的？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>叫做 Fudo 的男孩問，換來 Ini 一臉面無表情：「二十歲半。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢……」此起彼伏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是在惋惜什麼？在你們身邊坐著的可是鳳凰！傳說中的鳳凰！何況當年老娘換羽的速度也是族中數一數二快的好嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Ini 假裝生氣的叉腰，在孩子們歡快的笑聲中，鳳凰略低沉的笑顯得格外清晰，她看了鳳凰一眼，收穫友善笑容一枚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真是個罪惡的女人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ini 撇了撇嘴，繼續說道：「而羽翼的大小、強度、顏色光澤也取決於魔力，所以大家要努力鍛鍊，知道嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「如果我長大後魔力不足，翅膀太小，會不會飛不動……」Cayar 問道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別擔心，雖然魔力是天生的，但也能通過學習和鍛煉增強，不會飛不起來的。」Ini 溫言安慰，這孩子向來體弱，恐怕已經擔憂了一段時間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那要是翅膀受傷了呢？斷了呢？」另一個男孩問，這的確很嚴重，但 Ini 卻怔住了，不確定該如何回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她擔心地看向 Maleficent，鳳凰一臉平靜，像在回憶什麼，半晌後開口：「雙翼即使脫離我們的身體，也不會死去，依舊會產生共鳴和呼應，在魔力充足的情況下，就會回到我們身上，所以不用擔心。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>孩子們恍然大悟，Ini 卻有些動容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>明明是那麼痛苦的往事，她卻如此輕描淡寫，想來是真的放下、釋懷了吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多年來，族中不時會派人外出查探鳳凰血裔的下落，當 Conall 終於帶回 Moors 疑似有倖存 Dark Fey 的消息時，大家都非常雀躍，雖然相隔千里，但既然是「那片樂土」，對方是鳳凰的機率非常高。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就算不是，他們也樂於結識，若真是族人，可不能放任對方孤單的流落在外。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是不是 Dark Fey 應該很好認，你怎麼那麼猶豫？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「因為她雖然有犄角，但沒雙翼，不是殘翼而是根本沒有。我在遠處觀察時見到她在地上行走，舉動非常自然。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當時還小的 Ini 溜到族人談正事的地方偷聽，直到現在，她都還記得大人們一臉震驚的樣子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其中一個艱澀開口：「可是…不可能，如果雙翼都斷了，那意味著……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「癱瘓，是的。」Conall 補充，「所以更不敢肯定，總之會再繼續觀察。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事後 Conall 找到她時，她都要嚇死了，但並沒有遭到責備，Conall 只非常嚴肅地跟她說：「保守這個秘密，別告訴任何人，包括妳的家長，能做到嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我可以，」年少的 Ini 慎重保證，「但再有她的消息，可以告訴我嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「看來妳很感興趣。」Conall 笑了，「為什麼？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「因為我無法想象沒有雙翼的生活，如果她真是鳳凰，但沒了雙翼……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「每個人都有必須走出的困境。」當時的 Conall 眼神悠遠，「妳要相信，如果她真是鳳凰，沒任何事能阻止她翱翔天上。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「包括我們任何人都一樣，懂嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>年輕的沙漠精靈似懂非懂，Conall 笑了笑沒多說什麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conall 觀察、守護了對方好幾年，直到後來族中發生了些事不得不中止，故 Ini 再次聽到 Maleficent 的消息已是多年後了。大概在一年前，Conall 高興地告訴她對方重獲雙翅，確定是Dark Fey 一員，他計劃找機會接觸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>後來發生了許多事，鳳凰回歸、重生，帶領 Dark Fey 回到樂土，回到藍天之下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可惜的是，Conall，那位溫和的智者已經不在了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當年的 Ini 不明白 Conall 所說的話，但看著眼前的 Maleficent，她似乎有點能理解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 強大、美豔、勇而無畏，這樣的個性理應不受拘束，卻毫不猶豫地擔起照顧全族的重任，還一副游刃有餘，絲毫不勉強的模樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她看似孤傲難以接近，事實上卻擁有一副柔軟心腸，意外的好說話而且幾乎有求必應——特別是對小孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ini 早就察覺 Maleficent 對孩子們無聲的關懷。她關注他們的起居生活，總在他們被家長責備時假裝不經意路過，小毛頭都知道往她身後躲就不會被揍了；她會用些小把戲逗樂孩子們，偶爾會如今天這般坐到他們中間，陪他們玩鬧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>孩子們都喜歡她，會為了跟她親近而爭風吃醋，Maleficent 總是一臉無奈又好笑，卻毫無辦法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這就是 Maleficent，天生的王者，Dark Fey 的鳳凰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Ini，Ini 我們想看妳的羽毛⋯」Fudo 起鬨，打斷了 Ini 的思緒。她不禁有些疑惑，有什麼好看的，不是經常看到嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「和 Maleficent 的，一起一起！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「對呀對呀！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「想看！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Malefee 快過去，快快～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ini：「……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所有人都知道，Maleficent 的雙翼純正無雜色，油亮光滑而線條修長，翼角堅固優美，隱隱泛光，是族中數一數二漂亮的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以，這有可比性嗎？我做錯什麼你們要這樣傷害我？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見 Ini 一副「我真的會哭」的樣子，Maleficent 眼神轉了轉，「差不多到休息時間了，晚點好不好？我有些話跟 Ini 說，你們先去玩吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>於是孩子們有些遺憾的散開，玩在一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這課真應該由妳來上。」Ini 抱怨，真是一群欠揍的皮孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I could.” Maleficent 說，「但妳教得很好，他們都很喜歡妳。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他們更喜歡妳。」她簡直沒好氣，「所以，鳳凰有什麼要告訴我的？或需要我做的？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，」Maleficent 有點訝異，「我只是在給妳解圍呢。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她還來不及表示感謝或別的什麼，就聽見那可惡的鳳凰繼續說：「畢竟那樣太令人傷心了，不是嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ini：「……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>還真是謝謝妳了啊！Ini 無語。在這之前，誰想到 Maleficent 居然是這麼捉狹又氣人的個性？說出去誰信？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她突然有點同情起那隻笨鳥來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著 Ini 一言難盡的樣子，Maleficent 笑開懷，惹得 Ini 更氣結了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 覺得，自從多了族人，她的日常樂趣多了不少，這滋味真不賴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而她沒注意到的是，Aurora 正在遠處看著她和 Ini 互動，表情沉鬱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>遠處是一片熱鬧的場景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一群孩子在樹蔭下奔跑、撲棱、玩鬧，高聲大笑；兩位年長女性說著話，一邊留心孩子們的一舉一動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>個子較矮的那位有著一雙魅惑的雙眼，當她與另一位說話時，神態恭敬中帶著親近，眼角微微上挑，飽含笑意，配上她過分豔麗的容貌，很容易讓人覺得故作，但她舉止落落大方，看向孩子們的眼神關切自然，倒顯得真誠不虛偽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>對孩子們的關心是真的，對 Maleficent 的喜歡也是真的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 說不出來哪不對勁⋯⋯應該說哪都不對勁！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她認得這個叫 Ini 的 Dark Fey，她是個沙漠精靈，也是小學堂最早的一批指導者之一，跟孩子們關係非常好。Aurora 想，只要 Maleficent 回到森林，Ini 一定會去找她，不然為何每次見到教母，身邊都有她？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她甚至毫不掩飾眼底的傾慕！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 覺得心裡有點不舒服，卻不明白是怎麼回事，扶著樹幹的指尖不自覺地摳著，一下又一下，幾乎要刮下一層樹皮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她看見 Maleficent 說了什麼，惹得 Ini 氣急敗壞，回嘴了幾句，然後 Maleficent 居然⋯⋯笑了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 訝異地看著她的 godmother 笑開懷的樣子，覺得自己甚至聽見她低沉的笑聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她一下沒反應過來，又見到一旁玩耍的孩子們湧上前，圍在 Maleficent 身邊；有的牽著她的手，有的拉著她的裙擺，還有個甚至抱著她的側腰不放⋯一張張小嘴吱吱喳喳的，不知在說些什麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 一臉頭痛，眼神卻是無可奈何的寵溺，她跟 Ini 說了幾句，兩人隨即又相視而笑，一派輕鬆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 糾結的情緒平復下來，她靜靜看著 Maleficent 與孩子們的互動，突然覺得好難過。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她不曾見過 Maleficent 這般跟人有說有笑的樣子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三位阿姨悄悄告訴過她，小時候的 Maleficent 是個開朗快樂的精靈，魔法森林裡沒有誰不喜歡她，她強大但不傲慢，愛開玩笑，偶爾也惡作劇，每天都跟大家玩在一起⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「就跟妳一樣，Aurora。」Knotgrass 阿姨說，Thistlewit 阿姨和 Flittle 阿姨在一旁點頭附和。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>年少的她，總是笑著的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 知道教母對自己很好，雖然都笑意淡淡，她原以為那是出於驕傲和年長者的矜持，但原來不是的⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她也有開懷大笑的時候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從前的她無法想像教母歡心雀躍的樣子，現在她想，應該和眼前所見差不多吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>或許是因為，他們是 Maleficent 的族人，重要的夥伴，是她長久以來所缺失的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但這認知讓 Aurora 更難過了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我沒辦法帶給她這樣的快樂，甚至我的出生才是造成她悲劇半生的根源，她無條件愛我，而我甚至傷害了她⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>深重的愧疚感襲來，她咬著下唇，視線一片模糊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果當時 Maleficent 沒有重生⋯⋯Aurora 不敢再想下去，覺得心臟被一隻無形大手緊緊掐住，痛得她喘不過氣來，再也忍不住淚水潸然而下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>遠處的 Maleficent 若有所感，她望向 Aurora 的方向，卻看見女孩慌亂的別過頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那孩子怎麼了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>舉步向 Aurora 走去，Maleficent 將 Ini 和孩子們忘在原地。Ini 不明所以地看著她，直到順著方向看見試圖往樹後躲的人類女孩，她疑惑的眼神瞬間變得幽暗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我看見妳了，Aurora，怎麼了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 擔憂地問著躲在樹後胡亂擦臉的 Aurora。她努力控制情緒，一方面不想驚擾正在哭泣的女孩，另一方面是不希望魔力過度翻騰而失控。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼下可不是節外生枝的時候，她想。即使她恨不得把惹哭 Aurora 的人徒手撕碎，不論那是誰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Aurora 帶著鼻音回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「只是有點感慨⋯⋯並不是被誰欺負了，真的。」轉到 Maleficent 身前，發現她眼底怒意的 Aurora 連忙澄清。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>成為鳳凰的 Maleficent 威嚴更甚，Aurora 不覺得惹怒近乎神祗般的她是什麼明智的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真的？」Maleficent 皺眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯，真的，我發誓。」她再度澄清，一臉認真。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不要隨意起誓，Aurora，妳知道的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 無奈告誡，身為女王的 Aurora 受到森林與魔法承認，說出的話份量自不一般；這孩子平時也很謹慎，今天到底怎麼了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但我說的是真的嘛。」平復下來的 Aurora 甜甜道，她非常清楚該怎麼應付她的教母。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 有點無奈，打定主意讓 Diaval 仔細查一查這孩子發生了什麼，雖然這幾天小隊的回報並無異狀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎麼又回來了？」她關切地問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「因為想妳了。」Aurora 眨眨眼，心想這可是大實話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聞言，她的仙女教母露出她最熟悉的溫柔淺笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這可比面對剛那群蘿蔔頭時淡多了。Aurora 移開目光，忍不住在心底打分，隨即又陷入自我厭棄和愧疚及不安的循環中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>臉龐傳來輕柔的觸感，她抬眼，知道那一瞬的晃神已被察覺，Maleficent 伸手輕撫著她，給予無聲安慰，女孩笑著，依戀地蹭了蹭，一臉滿足。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可不是嗎？從小到大，教母的目光都放在自己身上⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她明明很清楚這點。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>為什麼還會不安呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一直以來，她都知道自己在教母心中無可取代，但這幾個月發生的事、Maleficent 的忙碌、兩人的分別⋯和眼前的場景⋯⋯讓她有些不那麼確定了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這些心思，她不敢也羞於讓教母知道，Maleficent 一定會覺得她在犯傻，她也明白自己不該認為教母有心疏遠，又覺得自己漸漸脫離 Moors，但還是難以避免的不安了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>陌生的人和環境沒辦法給她足夠的安全感，Philip 雖然溫柔體貼，但遠不夠細心⋯⋯她夜夜從噩夢中驚醒，卻一次都沒被發現。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>若是 Maleficent，一定早就注意到了，像現在這樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 也不明白為何會拿丈夫跟教母做比較（甚至教母還略勝一籌），明明那是不一樣的，教母是她⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Malefee!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>童稚的聲音傳來，Aurora 看見 Maleficent 用極快的速度接過跌跌撞撞飛來的小精靈，接著慢半拍發現臉龐那溫柔的撫觸，消失了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>幾個小精靈撲上來七嘴八舌，把 Maleficent 圍在中間說個不停，Aurora 聽得一陣頭痛，好一會才聽明白，原來是 Udo 從傳承巢穴歸來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>越來越多的孩子聚集，她退開幾步，又退了幾步，看著那熱鬧的小圈圈，不禁覺得⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自己就像個不相干的外人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora 記得在城堡看見 Dark Fey 們翱翔而來時的震撼。</p><p> </p><p>和人類一般的外貌，卻有著堅固的犄角和強健雙翼，除了教母，她不曾見過哪怕只有一點神似的精靈，於是她立刻意識到，他們是教母的同族。</p><p> </p><p>兇悍的精靈成群結隊，一雙雙巨大羽翼幾乎要遮蔽天光，數量之眾令人心生畏懼；但為何多年來只有教母孤身一人在 Moors 獨自生活？</p><p> </p><p>直到現在，也沒人完完全全地告訴她整件事。教母簡單介紹過她的族人，說大戰前和他們待在一起，Diaval 則不久前才偷偷告訴她——依舊是她威逼利誘下——在那充滿陰謀的晚宴後，Maleficent 怒極飛走，卻馬上被 Queen Ingrith 的侍衛用弓弩和鐵彈擊中，掉落到海裡⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>是她的族人發現，救了她，將她帶回他們口中的傳承巢穴養傷。</p><p> </p><p>聽到這件事時，Aurora 氣得渾身發抖，恐懼和憤怒的淚水盈滿她的眼眶。這解釋了為什麼她急急忙忙回到森林卻找不到Maleficent，而 Diaval 又一直無法變回烏鴉形態。</p><p> </p><p>因為 Maleficent 重傷殆死。</p><p> </p><p>而她還在 Queen Ingrith 的引導下，愚蠢地認為教母詛咒了 King John⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>How dare you, Aurora?</p><p> </p><p>妳怎麼能這麼做？</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 思緒飄遠，臉色陰晴不定，Maleficent 擔心地看著，不明白她的教女又怎麼了。小孩們隨著她的目光也看向 Aurora，Fudo 眼神轉了轉，拍動翅膀飛到她跟前。</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” </p><p> </p><p>Aurora 回過神，發現大家都盯著她看，她下意識望向 Maleficent，對方報以微笑，懷中的小精靈也靦腆地對她笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>她唇邊的弧度收斂了一些。</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Aurora 心不在焉，那小孩的舉動未免⋯⋯太自然了？</p><p> </p><p>「我叫 Fudo，是叢林精靈～」</p><p> </p><p>男孩很有精神地打招呼，Aurora 心思卻還在 Maleficent 抱著的小精靈身上，不知為何，湛藍的雙眼和淺色頭髮總給她莫名的熟悉感。</p><p> </p><p>「我是 Aurora，是⋯⋯」她想自介，卻被男孩打斷。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道妳，鳳凰提過妳，妳是人類。」Fudo 的小眼睛閃著光，「所以妳不會飛～」</p><p> </p><p>我不會飛但我是魔法森林的女王還是你口中鳳凰的教女！</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 想反駁，但忍了下來。</p><p> </p><p>何必跟個孩子計較呢？他毛都還沒長齊，飛都飛不穩。</p><p> </p><p>何況⋯不論是 Maleficent 的教女，或 Queen of the Moors，這兩個身份都讓她感到心虛。</p><p> </p><p>「很高興見到你。」她按捺住情緒，眼角餘光瞥見 Udo 和 Ini 並肩走向 Maleficent，她懷中的小女孩湊前親了親 Udo 雙頰，Udo 低聲說了什麼，大夥兒都笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>雖然跟教母聊了沒兩句，但她一刻都不想多待，敷衍幾句後就往另一條小徑走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「小沒良心，親一下就算了？真隨便啊。」Udo 逗著 Cayar，跟 Ini 一樣，自從鳳凰回歸，他覺得自己在孩子們心中的地位都快跌落地平線了。</p><p> </p><p>「習慣一下吧，反正我們就是不如鳳凰受歡迎。」Ini 聳肩，「北境那邊情況如何？」</p><p> </p><p>「順路繞了過去，這晚點再說，」Udo 把 Cayar 接到懷中，「鳳凰也累了，請稍作休息。」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 點點頭，轉過身卻不見 Aurora 的身影。</p><p> </p><p>“Malefee...” Cayar 小聲道：「她往那邊走了。」</p><p> </p><p>順著小孩的手看去，Maleficent 發現那是通往她巢穴的方向。</p><p> </p><p>她原以為 Aurora 會等自己，直覺女孩是刻意回來森林找她的。誠然，依賴和被需要的感覺很棒，但那孩子顯然悶悶不樂⋯</p><p> </p><p>應該是不適應和人類的群居生活吧，所以才會頻繁回森林。但 Aurora 以往更愛待在林中城堡，今天怎麼會往巢穴去了？她感到疑惑，隨即又聽見 Cayar 說：</p><p> </p><p>「她不開心。」</p><p> </p><p>孩子長大了，心思就難猜了。Maleficent 歎了口氣，「謝謝妳。」</p><p> </p><p>Udo 和 Ini 稍稍躬身致意，Maleficent 點點頭，舉步離開。</p><p> </p><p>Ini 一言不發地目送，見 Maleficent 已走得老遠，Udo 打趣道：「妳也太明顯了吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼？」Ini 皺眉看著 Maleficent 的背影，有些不耐。</p><p> </p><p>「別總是盯著看，喜歡就直說，搞不好鳳凰會接受呢？」</p><p> </p><p>Udo 滿眼笑意，Ini 卻驚訝得睜大雙眼，「誰說我喜歡鳳凰？」</p><p> </p><p>「不是嗎？」這下訝異的換成 Udo 了，「妳成天圍著鳳凰轉，還老是盯著她看，族裡都在傳妳對她有意。」</p><p> </p><p>「才回樂土沒兩天就有閒心 gossip，你們可真無聊。」Ini 沒好氣，「說我也就罷了，別胡亂議論鳳凰。別說我沒這想法，就算有，她也不是我有資格肖想的。」</p><p> </p><p>「我覺得妳很好，善良優秀，用情專一，」Udo 聳肩，「妳沒這資格，誰有？那愚蠢的人類女孩嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>Ini 沉默了一會，道：「這取決於鳳凰的想法。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「又想徒手爬上去？」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 盯著高處的巢穴看，一臉懷念。凝望她背影許久的 Maleficent 不禁想起女孩住進森林的第一晚時做過的荒唐事。</p><p> </p><p>「還是不了，」Aurora 搖頭，「我可不希望 Diaval 又被妳變成蟲子。」</p><p> </p><p>説罷，兩人相視一笑，Aurora 挽著 Maleficent 坐到大樹粗壯的氣根上，Maleficent 稍微展翅，輕輕攏住女孩，Aurora 自然地偎著她，就跟以前一樣。</p><p> </p><p>但其實一切都不一樣了，Maleficent 想。她最不明白的是，為何如願與 Philip 結了婚，Aurora 的話和笑容卻越來越少了？</p><p> </p><p>「妳小時候，什麼心思想法都藏不住，看見什麼、吃了什麼、想要什麼，都會纏著我說個不停。」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 緩緩開口，看著女孩水汪汪的大眼一陣心疼，「以前的妳，是 Moors 最快樂的精靈，我希望至少在這兒，妳永遠都能跟以前一樣無憂無慮。」</p><p> </p><p>女孩紅了眼眶，抱住她的仙女教母，將臉埋到她身前含糊不清的開口：「我也不知道怎麼了，」她不敢說出她的噩夢和真正不安，「一切都變了，我覺得我已經不屬於這裡了，還能跟以前一樣嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>新婚以來，她頭一次對當初的決定產生動搖。</p><p> </p><p>跟人類相處真的好累，在國議上，她的想法不被重視，她的提案被一一駁回：銷毀鐵器和大戰遺留下來的兵器，不是理所當然的嗎？大臣們卻激烈反對，連以往常說「Ulstead 不需要武器」的King John 都反常的沈默著，Philip 也幫不了她⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>最近獨自外出時，她總覺得有不明的視線盯著自己，回過身卻什麼都沒有；子民們對她的態度恭敬卻疏遠，貴族們也一樣，她甚至聽過他們小聲議論森林、精靈、自己和 Maleficent，語氣不屑且不善⋯</p><p> </p><p>而每一晚、每一晚，她都被那令人驚懼的畫面驚醒，Maleficent 一次次擋在自己身前，尖銳的箭矢洞穿她的胸膛，紅色的粉末綻開、燒灼著她；精靈卻沒發出痛呼，只是溫柔地微笑著，在她眼前化成飛灰……</p><p> </p><p>她無措、痛苦、狂怒，卻無助地一次又一次從高塔上墜下……</p><p> </p><p>沒有人來救她。</p><p> </p><p>但她不敢說，不能說，也不知該從何說起。她向Philip 透露過被噩夢困擾，他慎重表示會一直陪在她身邊，讓她不要想太多，但沒兩天就放下了這件事；而Maleficent那麼忙碌…她有了珍視的族人，自己應該為她感到高興才對……</p><p> </p><p>為何會覺得，自己被丟下了？</p><p> </p><p>「永遠都和以前一樣，sweetheart.」Maleficent 心疼地摟住 Aurora，「這裡永遠是妳的家，我也永遠都會在。」</p><p> </p><p>如果妳選擇離開，我會放手。如果妳選擇回來，任何時候，我都會敞開雙翼將妳納入懷中。</p><p> </p><p>在精靈溫柔的目光下，Aurora勉強展顏，親暱地靠在她頸間蹭了蹭；Maleficent將羽翼收攏在女孩身後，以一種保護的姿態，她低頭輕吻她柔軟的髮絲，隨即被女孩抱得更緊了。</p><p> </p><p>此刻的溫存和依戀，深深烙在 Aurora 心中，直到許多年後。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maleficent 靠著樹幹小憩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從她身邊經過的精靈們都放輕腳步，飛行的也放緩搧動翅膀的力道，深怕驚擾休息中的鳳凰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但不該這樣，Ini 想。鳳凰魔力強大深厚、感知敏銳，怎麼會這般不設防的睡著？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而且她臉色蒼白得不自然，看起來疲憊而虛弱⋯⋯一定有古怪，Ini 不滿地看著 Borra 和 Udo，這兩個傢伙一定有事瞞著她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎樣？」Borra 一臉莫名其妙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「鳳凰怎麼了？」Ini 不高興地問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別問，問也答不了妳。」Borra 無奈道，一旁的 Udo 也沈默不語，畢竟無從參照，鳳凰不說，他們只憑直覺感知到她的魔力不太穩定，卻不清楚她的真正狀態如何。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>要是 Conall 還在就好了，他研究過鳳凰血脈，又觀察過 Maleficent 一段時間，對她了解最深。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「在幹什麼？」見三人竊竊私語，Diaval 好奇問，隨即被三道整齊劃一的目光盯在原地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval：「⋯⋯？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「再這樣我走了啊！」他作勢要離開，卻被團團包圍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「笨鳥想到哪去？」Borra 語氣不善，「上次說要把她打昏帶走，什麼時候實行？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>要是真實行我還有命在？Diaval 望了望天，「你知道那難度比較高⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「打昏誰？鳳凰？要把她打昏帶去哪？」Ini 非常訝異，這些傢伙在想什麼呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她瞪向 Udo，Udo 聳聳肩，「鳳凰狀態似乎不太好，我們建議她回傳承巢穴靜養，但她不願意。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 還在 Ulstead，她怎麼可能放得下心回去？Diaval 心想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但她昨天跟孩子們玩了一上午，也沒異狀⋯⋯」直到見了那人類女孩。Ini 反應過來，「鳳凰昨天和那人類做什麼了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然後 Diaval 又被盯住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我天亮才回來，然後直接去了小學堂，問我也不知道啊？」他雙手一攤，覺得自己非常無辜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「鳳凰帶著女孩在天上飛，」Shrike 跟大家打了招呼，道：「我回來時正巧看見了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高挑的 Shrike 有著狂野美豔的容貌和彩色雙翼，族中愛慕者不少，但最近關於她的傳聞卻不太好聽，因為⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Wow，跟妳的侍衛長約會完了？」Ini 挑釁：「這都多久了，還沒把他拿下？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「快了，勞您費心。」Shrike 不理會 Ini 的話中帶刺，看向 Borra，「我看見時似乎已經飛了好一會兒，看樣子是把 The Moors 逛了一遍。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「讓我們來猜猜看，要是鳳凰知道妳真正的打算，會有什麼反應？」Ini 把話題扯回去，大有誓不甘休的架勢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我警告妳，」Shrike 眯眼瞪著 Ini，「妳要是敢透露哪怕一個字給鳳凰知道⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「透露什麼？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 的聲音響起，把大家都嚇了一跳。她其實醒了好一會，只是眾人的竊竊私語讓她好奇，便繼續假寐，沒想到是在討論自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雖然昨天為了哄情緒低落的 Aurora 帶她飛了好一會，但她覺得自己狀態良好，沒有任何不適⋯⋯疲憊當然不算。他們怎麼會覺得自己「虛弱不堪」？她看起來有那麼糟糕嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 有些無奈。她經常會不知該用什麼態度對待族人，也不知怎麼拿捏與他們相處的分寸；似乎從很久前開始，就沒有誰能在她面前泰然自若、毫無顧忌⋯⋯除了 Aurora。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>噢，現在還得算上那些活潑搗蛋的孩子們，但大人可就差得遠了。望著他們心虛又「聽話」的模樣，她在心裡歎了口氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我有那麼可怕嗎？Maleficent 小小的扁嘴，覺得這真令人感到難過。但既然 Dark Fey 視她為王⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我希望妳不是在做什麼危險的事⋯不管是對別人，還是對自己。」Maleficent 看向眼神閃躲的 Shrike 道：「精靈與人類經歷長久的隔閡與誤會，好不容易出現轉機，有了冰釋前嫌的苗頭，這時候產生任何矛盾或摩擦，對雙方來說都相當不利。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「只有和平能帶來長遠的發展，有利我族繁衍生息，這也是 Conall 一生致力謀求的。如果說有什麼是他教會了我，那必然是不被仇恨蒙蔽雙眼，而要在藍天下理直氣壯的飛翔，就必須有所妥協，甚至犧牲。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>越來越多精靈聚集，Maleficent 面容沉靜的環顧四周，緩緩道：「正是眾多同族和精靈的犧牲才換來今天的 Moors，這件事我和大家一樣銘記在心，也因為如此，我希望你們做任何事前，都多考慮一點：這是否有利我族的當下和未來？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她頓了頓，「我們還有許多同族散落在世界各地，傳承巢穴並非 Dark Fey 唯一的居所，這點已從近日獲得的密報中證實。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眾人爆發一陣竊竊私語，隨即在她眼神示意下很快安靜下來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我們已與其中一支取得聯繫，具體數量不明，但據說一起生活的還有其他精靈⋯並與人類共享同一片地域。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精靈驚訝不已，在他們的認知裡，古往今來都與人類互相鬥爭、不死不休；現在卻說他們的遠方眷屬與人類關係友好，在同一片土地上一起生活？這真令人難以置信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「歷代以來我們都派員外出探訪，足跡遍佈數千哩，他們究竟生活在什麼地方？」其中一個問道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「事實上很靠近這裡，只是恰好你們不曾探訪過，」Maleficent 深深看了 Udo 一眼，他淺色的眼瞳中盡是無法掩飾的欣喜和激動，「就在北境凍原，應該是 Udo 的遠親。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聞言大家都非常高興，與 Udo 關係好的幾位拍了拍他的肩膀，在傳承巢穴中，凍原精靈的數量一直都很少，這消息令大家十分興奮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這只是第一步，接下來我們將探遍地球每個角落，找尋我們的眷族，邀請他們到我們的起源地——傳承巢穴瞻仰先祖鳳凰的遺骸。」Maleficent 滿意的看著大家益發情緒高漲，繼續道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這個世界理應由所有生靈共享，精靈們要連結起來，集成一股堅實的力量，將 Moors 打造成永續的樂土，讓我們的後代都能在藍天下飛翔。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark Fey 們振臂高呼，過了一會，Maleficent 頷首示意大家散去，回頭只見 Diaval 一臉呆滯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「收起你的傻樣，我晚點再跟你算帳。」Maleficent 嫌棄道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「算帳？算什麼帳？」Diaval 回過神來，就在剛剛，他目瞪口呆地看著 Mistress 侃侃而談，從容蠱惑她單純的族人，那模樣就像個高明的演說家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見鬼的狀態不好！Diaval 腹誹，他總覺得 Mistress 轉生後不經意流露的威嚴和氣勢更甚以往，現在連騙人的本領都學會了，那些笨蛋是覺得她有什麼不好？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她簡直好得很！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>像是看穿 Diaval 所想，Maleficent 蔑了他一眼，「Aurora 最近發生了什麼事？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「就跟平常匯報的那樣，並沒有什麼異常，她怎麼了嗎？」他有點搞不清狀況。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「情緒很糟，精神也不太好，」Maleficent 還是很擔心，「你們確實是一直跟著她觀察她，寸步不離？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「當然不可能寸步不離，」Diaval 無奈道：「一些私人空間，像浴室和寢室就嚴禁小隊成員進入，我們甚至會在外放哨。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見 Maleficent 露出疑惑的表情，他聳肩道：「妳知道的，總有心懷不軌的人。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看來沒其他辦法了，Maleficent 囑託：「繼續觀察和保護她，上次的調查有結果了嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那組織暫時停止活動了，沒有更好的計畫也沒有經費，上次 Rat 把燭台弄翻燒了小屋讓他們損失慘重。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well done.” Maleficent 非常滿意。Diaval 雖然有時會有點傻，但做起正事不含糊不拖泥帶水，是可以仰賴和信任的夥伴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見談話告一段落，一旁的 Udo 向他們走來，道：「不打擾的話，請借一步說話。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 對 Diaval 點點頭，他便快步離開，邊慶幸自己逃過一劫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「鳳凰，」Udo 恭敬道：「北境女王發來通信請求。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很久很久以前，地球上充斥著精靈的身影。感召大自然的召喚，祂們誕生於天地間，並演化成各種族類：山風的精靈、泉水的精靈、野火的精靈、林木的精靈、土地的精靈…還有許多許多，族繁不及備載。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精靈大多有著雀鳥的翅膀，修長的雙手，可立足於地的雙足或悠游湖海的尾鰭。雖然族群繁盛、數量眾多，但祂們天性純善，日常的小摩擦和小爭執在所難免，總的來說也還算和諧，一直無憂無慮的在世間生活。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人類的誕生是精靈災難的伊始。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因為毫無天賦，身軀孱弱而存活率低，面對有限的資源，人類繁衍進化的過程以掠奪和鬥爭鋪墊，漸漸養成野蠻好戰的性子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面對這樣的友鄰，精靈們從好奇到懼怕，祂們藏匿起來，退至躲進森林深處，用天賦魔法將四周封戒，舉步不出，企望於自然的庇護……但面對人類的手段，這顯然遠遠不足。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>過程已不可考，但根據口耳相傳的傳說——不論是從人類方或精靈方——整個世間淪為焦土，人類互相攻伐，面對精靈亦肆無忌憚；精靈奮起反擊，人類不甘示弱…最終在寡不敵眾的情況下，精靈們節節敗退，但人類不善罷甘休，誓要將最後一方樂土攻下，將資源佔為己有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直至天選王者鳳凰降臨世間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>強悍的雙翼、堅固的犄角、堅強的意志，能變化成人類一般的容貌和靈活的雙手雙足，及更勝一籌的智力，鳳凰一族擊退犯界的人類。人類在無可抗衡的情況下，心生忌憚並撤退到大河彼岸，許下互不相犯的承諾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>此後，自稱 Dark Fey 的祂們自然而然將精靈庇佑翼下，精靈亦聽隨鳳凰的話語。或許「服從」一詞並不恰當，但精靈們尊其首領為王，由衷信賴祂們。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>由此，精靈與人類相安數百年。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark Fey 的出現制衡了世間平衡，在那長久的數百年間，精靈和人類各自繁衍生息，各安無事……一直到人類發掘出鐵礦，並發現這能對付精靈甚至鳳凰為止。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>此後，又是一番生靈塗炭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當平衡被打破，戰事的結果是精靈在鐵器的進攻下傷亡慘重，一退再退，直到 Moors 的邊界，鳳凰首領以自身魔力為媒介，耗盡所有為森林設下屏障，為精靈留下最後一方樂土，其族人一部分留下，一部分撤退至渺無人煙之地，最後也最大的一部分則帶著首領的骸回到祂們誕生的巢穴，也就是後來被稱為「傳承巢穴」的棲地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>祂們在傳承巢穴繁衍了一代又一代，演化出更多分支，漸漸有別於先祖的禽類模樣，而更形似變化成人類時的形態——雙手、雙足、高聳的顴骨、堅固的犄角和寬闊的雙翼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最終，Dark Fey演化成四大類：叢林精靈 Jungle Fey, 沙漠精靈 Desert Fey, 森林精靈 Forest Fey, 凍原精靈 Tundra Fey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可惜的是，鳳凰的血裔日漸凋零，時至今日，只剩下 Maleficent 一人作為留存於世。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>數月前，Maleficent 到 Moors 與北境邊界視察。她低飛著觀察地勢，覺得此處的氣候和環境正適合凍原精靈居住，她十分滿意。但當她準備離開時，卻感受到一股近似同族的魔力波動，對方小心翼翼地試探，Maleficent 想了想，釋放出她身為鳳凰的獨有氣勢，既是威壓，也是召喚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這裡居然有 Dark Fey，而且看來數量還不少，這令她感到稀奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當看見那支遠遠飛來的隊伍時，Maleficent 收斂了唇邊的笑意，在高興以前莫名的心生戒備。待對方停落在前方不遠處，她默默打量：富有紀律且進退有度，看來是一支久經訓練的隊伍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真是有趣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「鳳凰陛下，容我自我介紹，我是 Thaw，有幸帶領生活在北境的凍原精靈，我們正準備找機會到 The Moors 拜訪您。」領著部眾行禮後，為首那人恭敬道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime.”這倒是個有意思的名字，Thaw 身上的人類氣息很重，談吐舉止也與她接觸過的族人大不相同，她直覺他的身份應該不簡單。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「感謝您。」他又行了個禮，道：「我們將做出相應安排，並且在那之前，有些事必須向您交代，也有人必須向您引薦。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢，我有點好奇對方的身份。」Maleficent 注意到他語氣中的親暱，對方應該就是讓他們如此不同的原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是北境女王，鳳凰陛下。」他頓了頓，「我是她的王夫。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Maleficent 挑了挑眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 與北境女王的初次會晤並不十分愉快。準確來說，是她單方面覺得不高興。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她自認見識過不少人類的嘴臉，欺瞞狡詐的、真誠信賴的、厭惡忌憚的…等等。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但從沒有任何人類敢用那樣不帶惡意的直白目光打量她，這令 Maleficent 有些不快，她看向王夫，他不好意思的笑了笑，輕聲告誡了妻子幾句。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「看夠了的話，就該說說正事了。」Maleficent 抿了一口據說是北境特產的香茶，味道還不錯，可以要一些給 Aurora 嘗嘗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我很抱歉。」女王誠摯道：「因為認識您很久了，所以就…只是有點好奇，並沒有惡意，請相信我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>北境女王的容貌不算出眾，但非常溫婉，清澈的眼神和細細的聲音為她加分不少，但 Maleficent 並不會傻得認為這宛若稚子的人類女性毫無威脅，或是什麼容易相處的對象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「認識我？」她反問，聽起來就像是觀察自己很久了一般，真令人不悅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是的，小公主的受洗日，北境也派了使臣去道賀。」她示意一旁的侍從將一疊厚厚的文件遞給 Maleficent，「當時我還是個不受寵的年幼王女，後來掌握一些實力後就做了點調查，不過對 Dark Fey 的認識主要還是來自我的丈夫…想必您會覺得冒犯，很抱歉，但這是我必須做的。為了表達歉意，這些報告就物歸原主了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 翻閱著，神色越來越凝重，北境，或說新上任女王掌握的情報網十分縝密完善，報告內容甚至追溯到 King Henry 對魔法森林的進攻和失敗，以及他是如何許諾殺死自己的人就能登上王座；而 Stefan 又是如何靠著從她背上割下的雙翼被加冕為王。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>即使已過去22年之久，這些文字還是令她怒火中燒，曾受過的痛苦和屈辱化成翻湧的魔力，Maleficent 面色如常，但在場的精靈都被鳳凰瞬間爆發的氣勢壓得幾欲跪下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有些過了，北境女王心想，多年的調查讓她對 Maleficent 了解頗深，在這種時候唯一能讓她冷靜下來的只有……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我想妳不會大費周章的把我找來，只為了歸還一份報告。」Maleficent 翻過一頁，津津有味地看了起來，上面寫的是 Aurora 的初生，正好是她不曾參與過的短暫時光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>果真如此。北境女王正色道：「北境有意願與 Moors 結成聯盟，對抗其餘外來不利因素。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我們的好處是？」Maleficent 心不在焉的闔上報告，決定帶回去再慢慢看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「情報互享，當然一些機密只有您能知道。我必須說您的雛鳥們幹得不錯，但還能更好，我們也能代為訓練。」見 Maleficent 興致缺缺，她補充：「最重要的是，我們掌握精靈不受鐵器傷害的方法。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「條件？」Maleficent 終於產生興趣，能讓精靈不受可恨的鐵器威脅，他們將無所畏懼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「當北境遭遇戰事時，我們需要 Dark Fey 的協助，主要是威嚇，不需要上戰場。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「戰禍，這就是妳所謂的不利因素？而排除的方法，是讓我的族人恫嚇那些愚蠢的人類？我不答應。」Maleficent 非常不高興，這傢伙究竟把 Dark Fey 當什麼了？她瞪了王夫一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「只是震懾，不需要參戰。」王夫道：「從戰的主力是我們，但鳳凰陛下，我不認為讓族人懂戰是一件壞事。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他謹慎道：「上次在 Ulstead 發生的事，實在太過慘烈。Queen Ingrith 十分謹慎狡詐，我們一直無法深入 Ulstead 內部，請恕我們得知的太晚，否則一定會前去幫忙。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「畢竟，那也是我們的族人……即使我們沒有資格回到傳承巢穴去。」他表情黯然，其餘凍原精靈也難掩失落，「我們是被流放的一群，已經在北境生活了三代。這是一個很長的故事，容我以後再為您解釋。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「並不是要讓 Dark Fey 成為軍人，但軍事化的訓練，讓精靈懂戰、有一戰之力，才有自保的能力。」女王接過話，「身為人類，我敢保證人類的承諾都是空話，而聯姻能帶來的作用效期太短，一旦發生什麼，對您的教女也非常不利。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「既然如此，我憑什麼相信妳的承諾？」想到 Aurora，Maleficent 心一動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「憑我的丈夫是 Dark Fey，我永遠不會傷害他，不會傷害精靈。」聞言，王夫握緊了她的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我需要考慮。」Maleficent 沉吟，「若能成事，我有附加條件。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但凡在力所能及的範圍內，我答應。」她相信 Maleficent 的附加條件一定跟 Aurora 脫不了關係。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「很好。」Maleficent 感覺到了對方的誠意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>離開北境後，Maleficent 並未回到森林，而是折返傳承巢穴，一點一點的從耆老口中拼湊出生活在北境的凍原精靈先輩們的故事。</p><p> </p><p>數代以前，Dark Fey 的境遇沒現在這麼嚴峻，族人的數量也沒那麼稀少，當時族裡發生過一次派系相爭引起的內亂，起因和過程已不可考，但敗者為寇，那支凍原精靈被驅逐，並被下令永世不得踏入傳承巢穴，從此斷了聯繫。</p><p> </p><p>這件事被視為不可明言的禁忌，年輕一輩都不知道這正是族中凍原精靈數量最少的主要原因。</p><p> </p><p>極寒是北境的最佳屏障，被驅逐的凍原精靈隱匿在此開枝散葉，不曾被外界發現。而當年凍原精靈的先輩來到此地時，曾對落難北境王族伸出援手，又將來犯的異族驅逐回邊境，故而備受禮遇。</p><p> </p><p>北境女王提過，北境人信仰大自然，認為萬物有靈，部分⋯或說絕大部分人堅信自己擁有精靈的血統，是冰泉精靈的後代，因此他們待凍原精靈格外親厚，冰原中也生活著不少原生精靈，與人類各不相犯，甚至友好相處，交換故事甚至物品是很常見的事。</p><p> </p><p>除了 Moors 和北境，世上一定還有類似的精靈樂土，這讓 Maleficent 感到欣慰。只希望其他地方不會發生類似的無聊的派系鬥爭吧，她不無諷刺的想。</p><p> </p><p>經過考慮，Maleficent 覺得合作是可行的，當然還有很多細節待議，但首先得讓北境的凍原精靈以嶄新而正面的形象出現，她想起了 Udo，或許他正是連接兩端的重要橋樑。</p><p> </p><p>Dark Fey 各族所擁有的能力都不同，屬於凍原精靈的能力是魔力連結，一旦鎖定對象便能進行交流，距離不限。這能力非常罕見，並非每一位都能習得和使用，主要視乎於親緣關係，其次仰賴天賦高低，因此一般慣用於家族成員之間。</p><p> </p><p>幾經安排後，Maleficent 帶著 Udo 與王夫等人相見。初次見面的震撼與感動暫且不提，魔力連結的應用相當順利，印證了他們的關係並不一般，大家都很高興，約好來日到傳承巢穴時，Udo 將充當他們的嚮導。</p><p> </p><p>自此，計劃展開，一切都有條不紊的進行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>剛認識時，Maleficent 覺得 北境女王 Avril 是披著羊皮的狼，看起來無害，轉頭就會狠咬你一口；相處後她才發現那傢伙不是狼而是蛇，不然為何那麼壞心眼呢？</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 第一次領著小隊到北境與對方的情報頭子（名義上，Maleficent 相信另有其人）交流時，參與了他們的機關訓練，下場無一例外的十分淒慘，即使擁有動物與生俱來的敏捷身手都難逃被特殊顏料染了一身的慘狀。</p><p> </p><p>旁觀的 Maleficent 扶額不語，女王則溫柔點評：「分析能力普通，表達能力一般，但這都不是重點，重點是對陷阱的認識非常不足，被策反倒不至於，因為在那之前已經一頭栽進機關裡都死了呢，主動的。」</p><p> </p><p>她笑了笑，「雖然有動物般的直覺，但太依賴直覺而警覺心和機敏度都太差，那要不是顏料而是利器，諸君已經亡故了。」</p><p> </p><p>那是因為他們不是像動物而根本就是動物，Maleficent 想，在動物形態下他們的表現，嗯⋯也還行吧。</p><p> </p><p>反正無用的情報都會讓 Diaval 過濾掉，Maleficent 不太在意這點。</p><p> </p><p>但被染了一頭黃毛的 Diaval 氣憤不已，應下了特訓的邀請，正中某人下懷。</p><p> </p><p>「她居然說我們是雜牌軍，要是遇上他們那樣的對手早死八次了！我承認成員的素質比較普通，但我們是動物，不是狡猾的人類！難道還不能飛走嗎？我不服。」Diaval 怒道。</p><p> </p><p>那你們又何必為了爭一口氣保持人的形態去受訓呢？Maleficent 沒有說穿那其實都是捕獸陷阱，那傢伙的壞心可見一斑。她知道 Diaval 主要是氣他的頭髮被弄糟了，這傢伙從以前就十分愛美，非常愛惜一身亮黑色的羽毛。</p><p> </p><p>「其實這顏色挺好看的。」她不太真心的安慰。</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 一臉難以置信，深吸幾口氣忍下怒意，任 Mistress 幫他把身上的顏料都清乾淨。</p><p> </p><p>「所以你答應了？」Maleficent 問。</p><p> </p><p>「我會讓他們刮目相看的，請允許我們留下。」</p><p> </p><p>「隨你們。」士氣滿滿但一身五顏六色的小隊看起來有點滑稽，Maleficent 不得不承認他們實在是非常單純，又容易被煽動；讓他們留下受訓也未嘗是一件壞事，只是不知道要脫幾層皮呢？</p><p> </p><p>一個月後驗收成果時，她發現成員整體素質都有所提升，雖不致於脫胎換骨，但也頗讓人欣喜。</p><p> </p><p>只是後來 Diaval 和小隊成員見到北境女王都避之不及的樣子，真令人好奇他們那一個月都經歷了什麼呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王夫對女王的評價，是果敢、大膽、自信而不拘小節。</p><p> </p><p>其實就是跟她外表截然相反的不正經，Maleficent 心想。再怎麼說，身為一國之首，儀態還是很重要的，但三番兩次看到她毫無形象可言的樣子，便也漸漸麻木了。</p><p> </p><p>通信開啟時，北境女王靠在丈夫懷中啃著魔法森林特產的鮮果，跟她「嗨！」的打了招呼，一旁的 Udo 還有些不好意思，Maleficent 已見慣不怪了。</p><p> </p><p>她不禁想起 Aurora 剛搬進森林時，也總愛窩在自己懷裡，那段日子，是她們最親暱的時光，溫暖的回憶。</p><p> </p><p>「找我有什麼事？」Maleficent回過神來，問道。</p><p> </p><p>「加冕典禮的日子已經定下，邀請函已發給各鄰國，也跟 Ulstead 搭上線了，非常順利。」女王順手塞了顆漿果到丈夫嘴邊，說著好甜。</p><p> </p><p>「雖然大家都心知肚明，不過是補演一齣戲罷了，但還是得走個過場。只是到時會有驚喜～」説罷，她笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>北境女王 Avril 的即位過程可謂一片腥風血雨。老國王病重後，幾個王子連同貴族和大臣互相鬥個你死我活，她扮演著無辜且置身事外的角色，一直在暗地裡推動王子們的鬥爭，直到他們死的死殘的殘，又清理了幾個有意篡位的貴族，才與精靈之首攜手登場，迫使垂危的國王拱手讓出王位。</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 曾想過她對王夫究竟是真愛，還是權衡利弊後的最佳選擇，但看他們之間的互動，又覺得自己多慮了。</p><p> </p><p>是不是真心相愛，從兩人的眼神中看得出來。哪怕這組合比較不一般。</p><p> </p><p>「所以妳要正式介紹妳的王夫了。」Maleficent 道，她多少能理解這想法。</p><p> </p><p>「不僅如此，而是要讓魔法凍原的精靈之首，與魔法森林 Moors 淵源頗深的精靈在世人面前亮相。」她擦了擦手，正色道：「正式的場合，官方而正式的身份，精靈不再只是個統稱，或猶如影子般的代號，只能在民間口耳相傳；而是受國家認可的，甚至地位崇高，這是參與世界的重要一步，將被載入史冊。」</p><p> </p><p>「精靈在北境擁有屬地，領主就是他，每年照樣進貢賦稅，徵兵也少不了他們，這在北境不是秘密。北境人與精靈相處融洽，甚至有貿易往來，只是外人不知道罷了。」女王撇嘴，「對付愚蠢的人類只能用笨方法，讓他們見識精靈的強大和能帶來的利益，還有什麼好不能接受的？」</p><p> </p><p>這很有道理，也是 Aurora 想做卻沒辦法做到的，Maleficent 在心底歎氣。</p><p> </p><p>「那 Ulstead？」她問。</p><p> </p><p>「很積極，我會要求王子親自接洽。」像是想起什麼，女王語氣變得輕蔑：「沒有 Queen Ingrith 的 Ulstead 不足為懼，那兩父子沒魄力沒能力，並吞下來指日可待。」</p><p> </p><p>見 Maleficent 危險地瞇起眼，她不以為意，說：「到時讓您的教女親自選擇，我倒是好奇她會怎麼做呢～」</p><p> </p><p>「典禮前我們會秘密過去一趟，有什麼再當面談。」女王笑了笑，「不知到時有沒有機會見到 Queen of the Moors？我很期待。」</p><p> </p><p>通信結束，魔力屏障關閉，Maleficent 疲憊的揉了揉眉心，看了 Udo 一眼。</p><p> </p><p>Udo 心領神會：「我什麼都沒聽到。鳳凰，請容我先行離開，您好好休息。」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 點點頭，看著 Udo 走遠，她舉起茶杯，心不在焉道：「出來吧，要躲到什麼時候？」</p><p> </p><p>黑色的身影悄無聲息的落在她面前，Maleficent 抬眼，正是一臉嚴肅的 Diaval。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maleficent 覺得小隊在北境的特訓，加上這幾個月的鍛鍊成效很不錯，至少 Diaval 在附近待了那麼久 Udo 都一無所覺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她頗為滿意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我有個疑問。」有別於 Maleficent 的輕鬆，Diaval 一臉認真，「下午那番演講十分振聾發聵，但實在不像是妳會說的話。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 攤手，「好歹也認識妳二十幾年...這真的很不像妳。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>驕傲的，高高在上的 Mistress 從來都是做多於說，不會也不屑解釋什麼。她強大而自信，依賴自己的能力大於其他，如今放下身段與北境協商合作已經夠讓人意外了，居然還長篇大論的安撫族人⋯⋯若不是太過震驚，他應該立刻察覺不對勁才是。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, people change.” Maleficent 輕描淡寫，為什麼大家都一副很了解自己的樣子？不論是 Diaval⋯或是 Aurora。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不然該放任他們在明在暗的復仇計畫嗎？像 Shrike 那樣？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 無言以對。精靈和人類的仇恨從不像 Aurora 所想的那樣已經完全放下，只不過從明面轉至暗處。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他和小隊已暗暗解決不少針對精靈的報復，也阻止了一些精靈對人類的復仇：Shrike，那個叢林精靈，覺得以約會為名目就能麻木近衛隊長的防備心，誘使他說出當初參與戰鬥的人員名單，好一個個殺掉為戰死的族人報仇⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>卻不知 近衛隊長 Percival 打的主意也差不多——混入 Dark Fey 族中，取得信任再伺機下手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有些仇恨，並不是輕易說放下就能放下。Diaval 這幾個月來看得太多，無力的同時也更清楚這點。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不容許好不容易達成的和平局面被打破。」Maleficent 嘆了口氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那當然了，因為這是 Aurora 促成的和平，Diaval 心想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不認為妳說的有什麼問題，妳說得很對，太對了，但這真不像妳。」他輕聲道：「妳可是鳳凰，只要一聲令下，誰敢不服從？他們崇敬妳，會聽妳的，妳又何必長篇大論的規勸，費盡心思去籌謀？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我需要安定人心，Diaval。」Maleficent 閉了閉眼，「不要再說了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳的存在就能安定人心，既然妳沒有回傳承巢穴的打算，為什麼需要做這一切？」Diaval 隱隱覺得不安，但他希望自己的預感是錯的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 道：「我目前沒打算回去，但我不會一直待著，在不得不離開前，我必須把所有不利因素都排除。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不利於 Aurora 的因素，當然了。」Diaval 點點頭，「所以，妳所說的擔心時間不夠充裕，到底是怎麼回事？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你知道的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，我不知道。」他雙手一攤，「他們說妳狀態不好，妳也說自己沒多少時間，又不讓我跟 Aurora 提，這究竟是怎麼回事？我得知道，才能決定是否要在 Aurora 面前繼續為妳隱瞞。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聞言，Maleficent 很不高興：「你在威脅我？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳可以這麼認為，」Diaval 聳肩，「但她是妳的教女，她有權知道妳的事。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「她當然有權，你們都有權。」Maleficent 嘆了口氣，「我只希望把事情都處理好，當人類和精靈能真正和平相處，就能告訴你們，然後安心離開。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「人類和精靈和平共處？」Diaval 嗤笑，「真不知何時才能實現，我甚至懷疑有生之年能見到就萬幸了，眼下只是表面平靜，要是來個小摩擦⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 越說越覺得不對，他恍然大悟的看向 Maleficent：「這就是妳不回去的原因？所以妳得回去很久嗎？大概多久？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 無奈道：「我也不清楚。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「為什麼？」Diaval 窮追不捨，「為什麼妳得回去休養？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一般情況下，Diaval 會在 Maleficent 警告的目光下不再多說什麼，但他今天一反常態的十分堅持，於是敗下陣來的就成了她自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她又嘆了口氣，神情疲憊：「我的重生並不完整。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 聽得一頭霧水，他繞著 Maleficent 上上下下前前後後地打量，四肢雙翼都整齊，犄角堅固，連頭髮都沒有短，是哪裡不完整了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 嘖了一聲：「你在幹嘛？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不覺有哪不完整啊？難道是在看不見的地方？」Diaval 疑惑道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 翻了個白眼忍下揍他的想法，瞪了他一眼道：「我猜，鳳凰的轉生應該是相對漫長而穩定的過程，但我有點倉促了，所以一些傷處就癒合得不太好。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Aurora 說妳為了救她而受傷死去，隨後重生成為鳳凰⋯所以是當時的致命傷？」Diaval 倒抽一口氣，「那都多久了，都還沒痊癒？妳的魔力呢？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢，偶爾會不受控和溢出，但問題不大。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 一臉不在乎，Diaval 卻怒極反笑，「這聽起來像是不大的樣子嗎？為什麼妳不立刻回去休養？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你剛不是已經得出答案了？何況我哪抽得出時間？不要質問我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「有什麼重要得過妳的身體？萬一妳出了事才真的會難以收拾！而且妳讓 Aurora 怎麼辦？」Diaval 難以置信，他氣極了，「不行，我要告訴 Aurora 讓她來好好勸妳。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 轉身要走，Maleficent 手指一勾想把他變回烏鴉，Diaval 卻往旁邊一滾避過了魔法，隨即彈起身得意道：「要對我下手可沒那麼容易了，好好說話！別動不動就要把人變來變去的多少年了這壞習慣還不改⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 看著他沈默不語，Diaval 碎念了幾句終是安靜下來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>良久後，Maleficent 深吸一口氣，緩緩道：「Aurora 親眼看著鐵箭刺穿我的胸膛，紅色的粉末侵蝕、燒灼我的身軀，一點一點將我燒成了灰燼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 語塞，事情發生時他在陸地，突然就從熊形態變回人形態，然後聽見王后宣告 Mistress 的死亡，但馬上就見到漆黑如夜的鳳凰在旋風中出現；他竟一直都不曉得當時的情況⋯⋯是如此慘烈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你以為是什麼喚回我？是 Aurora 的眼淚和她悲痛欲絕的哀嚎。死亡的過程很痛苦，但她的哭泣更令人難以接受，那一刻我掌握了鳳凰血脈的真正力量，所以我重生了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 自嘲一笑，「或許有些不完美吧，但相較之下並不是太大的問題。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身上帶著致命傷至今未癒還不是什麼大問題？好吧，相較於 Aurora 的淚水和難過，確實問題不大。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這就是 Mistress 對 Aurora 的愛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以，不要告訴她，她最近的情緒已經很糟糕，不要再刺激她，讓她内疚不安。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我明白了。」Diaval 歎了口氣，艱澀道：「但妳一定不能勉強自己，要是有什麼，我是說，不舒服什麼的⋯一定要趕快回去。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 靜靜看著他，半晌後 Diaval 投降般舉起雙手，「我一個字都不會對 Aurora 說，我保證。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「謝了。」 Maleficent 安下心來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果可以，她希望她的小獸永遠都快樂、無憂。Maleficent 望著 Ulstead 的方向，眼神悠遠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是舉行國議的日子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 一早就醒了，事實上，她一整晚都沒睡好。梳洗過後，她坐到梳妝台前讓侍女為她精心打扮，侍女輕柔地將她的頭髮梳成長辮再仔細盤起，Aurora 卻在呆坐中思緒飄遠，回到多年前央求教母為她梳理長髮的那個早晨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，不能用魔法，要用手喔～」年輕的女孩軟聲道，她就知道教母一定會偷懶的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「用手？」Maleficent 握著一把金色長髮，有點茫然：「我可不知道用手要怎麼弄，用魔法不好嗎？一彈指就搞定了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不～行～」Aurora 撒嬌，「從來沒有人為我編過髮辮，阿姨們也不擅長，從小就是我自己隨便弄的。」然而她自己也弄不好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她只是希望有人能幫她編頭髮，像母親一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女孩的聲音漸漸低了下來，一臉失落，這讓 Maleficent 有些心疼。真不知該拿小獸怎麼辦好，她嘆了口氣：「好吧，但會弄成什麼樣子我可不敢保證。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒關係～請儘管動手，我很期待哦！」Aurora 開心地將刷子遞給仙女教母，一臉興奮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>許久後當她從河面上看見自己一邊高一邊低，一邊粗一邊細的髮辮時，不禁「噗哧」笑出聲，樂不可支的笑倒在河岸邊上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「就跟妳說我不會了！」Maleficent 眼角抽搐，有那麼好笑嗎？她惱羞成怒地抓過笑得渾身發軟的女孩，開始給她拆髮辮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不要不要！我要留著，留給 Diaval 和阿姨們看哈哈哈⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女孩掙扎著保護她的頭髮，一邊還笑個不停，但她怎麼是長手長腳的教母的對手？最後她頂著亂糟糟鳥窩頭，趴在教母腿上笑得打嗝，完全爬不起來了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「天哪，教母想拿我的頭髮去做巢嗎？哈哈哈看起來好像⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「做巢？妳再長十年頭髮都不夠我織一條披肩，傻瓜。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 拍了女孩的屁股一下，她反手抱住教母的腰，窩在她懷裡道：「妳有翅膀，還需要什麼披肩？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「肩膀會冷。」Maleficent 挑眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我溫暖妳就好了！在我的頭髮長得夠讓妳織披肩之前～」她像猴子一樣往上攀，掛在教母身上撒嬌道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我才不要呢。」Maleficent 一臉嫌棄。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「為什麼不要？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 問出聲來，話出口的同時，她和侍女都嚇了一跳，侍女不安地喚了她一聲，她只閉上眼擺了擺手讓侍女退下，心底有些煩躁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>感覺就像是在那短短一瞬做了個夢，回到過去一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 嘆了口氣，拍拍臉頰告訴自己：振作起來！相信自己，妳辦得到的！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她隨即拿出擬了好幾天的講稿反覆察看，一邊思考還有什麼內容需要補充⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>別著急、別緊張、要冷靜。她反覆提醒自己，卻還是焦慮得在房中來回踱步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Aurora，放輕鬆點。」Philip 無奈道，進門就看她這樣轉來轉去，他覺得自己都眼花了，「先吃點東西好嗎？吃些水果。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 搖了搖頭，「不了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不是蘋果燉梨就是梨燉蘋果，還加上香料，雖然不算難吃但她真的喜歡不起來。Aurora 明白 Philip 並沒有一早吃東西的習慣——很奇怪，似乎人類都沒有——這是特意為她準備的，但她吃慣新鮮的水果，對煮過的實在敬謝不敏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她覺得生吃才能品嘗到水果的天然原味，她從小就這麼吃，也不覺得對身體造成不好的影響，何況精靈們也一直是這樣吃的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但住進城堡，還是得慢慢適應人類的飲食習慣。Aurora 在心底嘆了口氣，她也不喜歡那些加了香料的酒，幸好 Ulstead 的茶還算好喝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>說到茶，前些日子教母送的香茶在哪呢？還在桌上？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>噢不！清醒點，Aurora！現在不是想這些有的沒的時候！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她拍了拍臉頰，繼續專注在手上的文稿中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「太緊張是沒辦法好好發揮的，」Philip 勸道，「妳就當作是平常一樣就好了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「像平常一樣被堵得啞口無言？」Aurora 看向自己的丈夫，不解道：「他們從來都沒打算好好聽我說話，我今天一定要把邊界和兵器問題解決掉。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>藉著兩人的婚禮為開端，Ulstead 和 Moors 名義上結成聯盟，但還是有一系列問題必須商討。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身為 Queen of the Moors，同時是魔法森林守護者 Maleficent 的教女，Aurora 自然全權代表精靈方，但她的提案卻三番兩次被反對，那些王公大臣、貴族領主根本不敬重她的女王身份，也沒有絲毫認真討論的誠意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而她的丈夫，Ulstead 的王儲，王位第一順位繼承人 Prince Philip 也幫不了，或說並不十分真心想幫她。坐在會議桌旁盯著那些口沫橫飛的人們，Aurora 默默想著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>為了促進雙方往來和「開放貿易」，首先要做的是界定 Ulstead 與 Moors 的邊界。但就這麼個問題，已經反復扯皮好幾個月。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>魔法森林佔地遼闊，分別與北境和 Aurora 的母國 Perceforest 這兩個人類王國接壤，而橫亙在 Ulstead 與 Moors 之間的，則是一條通向大海的河流。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因此，Aurora 主張以河為界，雖然大河實際上屬於森林的範圍，但她認為拿來當作緩衝地帶的安排也很合理。她甚至覺得，這是魔法森林為了促進和平而做出的一點妥協，是善意的表現。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而一些領主貴族卻表示反對，他們覺得應當是有人類居住、活動的地方，就該算做人類，或說 Ulstead 的領土，倘若把河流劃分成緩衝帶，人們賴以為生的資源將會大大減少。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其實只是因為他們的領土或多或少都依著河岸而已，Aurora 非常清楚這點。見他們越說越激昂，她越聽越不高興，忍不住道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「希望你們明白一點，河流並非 Ulstead 獨有，Moors 更不是人類的狩獵場。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 揚聲：「一直以來森林和人類領地的界線都形同虛設，人類屢屢犯境，肆意砍伐林木，截斷、使溪流改道，濫捕河魚；若要說打獵還勉強可以理解，偷獵精靈就令人髮指了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Philip 咳嗽了一聲，Aurora 安靜下來。她當然明白問題所在，精靈多數不管事，對人類既好奇又害怕，The Moors 的範圍又過於廣闊，隨著緊靠 Perceforest 的荊棘墻被撤走，便仰賴 Maleficent 和樹人守衛的巡視，直到最近才有了 Dark Fey 們的加入，卻不時傳出人類被「長角巫師」驚嚇的消息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聽到領主們的抱怨，Aurora 非常無奈，人類和精靈一直沒機會也沒意願好好進行交流，會互相誤會再正常不過，這件事她早就提過，卻被所謂的「大戰留下的傷害太大，人類還需要一些時間平復」給敷衍過去，現在來說這些又有什麼意思呢？更何況……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是他們過於大驚小怪了，精靈都非常友善，對人類沒有絲毫惡意。我們應該宣導…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那如果誤闖邊境呢，還跟以前一樣處死嗎？」一個貴族打斷她，以質問的語氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「之前可不是處死，人類也不是誤闖，而是有目的地到森林裡捕獵精靈，包括偷盜精靈的墓之花。」Aurora 反駁，「所以才得劃定邊界，不是嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聽見 Aurora 提起墓地之花的事， Philip 和 King John 的表情都不自在起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess Aurora…”其中一個大臣試圖緩和氣氛，卻沒來得及說什麼就被打斷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Queen Aurora.”她糾正：「請記住，我一直都是以 Queen of the Moors 的身份坐在這裡。」這些人怎麼到現在都不明白？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Fine, Queen Aurora，但 Ulstead 的人民也是妳的子民，妳並不能區別對待。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見到 Philip 對她搖頭示意，Aurora 氣悶得靠到椅背上，抱臂不語。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————————————</p>
<p>註：Aurora 母國 Perceforest，是參考了 Heart of the Moors 的譯文，嗯，全書設定中讓我拿來參考的只有這個國號。<br/>梳頭髮那段是也是 Heart of the Moors 中小侍女給小公主梳妝得到的靈感~Aurora 其實是個蠻可憐的孩子⋯<br/>我對中世紀一無所知...資料都是惡補的，如果有明顯的bug請告訴我（跪</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「為什麼不讓我繼續說下去？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 繃著臉，忍了一早上的怒氣終於在回到寢室後爆發，她將講稿啪一聲摔到桌上：「你不幫我就算了，為什麼要阻撓我？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面對其他人的質疑和反對，她還可以不當一回事，Philip 幫不上忙她也可以忍，但是阻撓？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這算什麼？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 怒不可抑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Philip 揮手讓侍人們都退下，待房門關上後開口：「氣氛太僵了，再說下去也不會有結論的，不如下次⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「又是下次！」Aurora 打斷，「我很好奇什麼時候才是最適當的時候，永遠都是下次？永遠都是我在忍耐和妥協，Ulstead 是不是根本沒意願結成聯盟？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aurora!” Philip 語帶警告，「妳怎麼能這麼想？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不對嗎？我甚至還沒提兵器的事！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「現在真不是好時機，」年輕的王儲嘆氣，「妳要知道，首先得⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那些說過無數遍的長篇大論 Aurora 一個字都聽不進去，她冷靜下來，用看陌生人的眼神看向她認識了五年多，結婚大半年的丈夫，突然覺得自己並不認識他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她也不明白為何會發那麼大脾氣，可能因為她已忍無可忍，但那個說會傾盡一切愛她，她只需要做自己，無需迎合這個國家作出任何改變的人，真的是眼前這個男人？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一次、兩次、無數次，她要是再看不出他的敷衍，她就是個傻瓜！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>究竟為什麼？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戰後在她的號召下，對精靈造成傷害的紅色不詳粉末和墓地之花都被收集，包括飄揚在空中最後散落一地那些都被謹慎取起，一併交給 Maleficent 處理。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>教母說會拿回傳承巢穴埋了，畢竟墓之花是精靈的血肉滋養成，也算精靈的一部分，長埋在古老的巢穴中，能慰藉生者，也能讓逝者得到真正的安息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>為什麼不再是 the Moors？那裡才是精靈生長的地方，但戰後死亡的精靈也不葬在森林了，反而千里迢迢送到海的那一邊，教母到底有什麼顧慮？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而 Ulstead 遲遲不願劃分國界，又不肯銷毀大戰後收繳的鐵製兵器，究竟抱著什麼目的？還是有什麼不可告人的秘密？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「⋯⋯所以別生氣了，下次議會一定幫妳力爭到底，好嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>肩膀被握住，Aurora 一陣反感，別過頭說想回森林冷靜一下，隨即步出寢室，並沒看見 Philip 晦暗不明的眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>深夜的城堡籠罩在黑暗中，城牆外士兵沈默地舉著火把來回巡視，絲毫不覺有對如夜色漆黑的翅膀划過天際，靜靜落在高處的窗台上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鳥喙輕啄了一下，窗戶隨即開了條細縫，烏鴉靈活跳入，將銜著的小小紙包放在來人攤開的掌心上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 躡手躡腳地回到床前，輕輕打開紙包，捏了一小撮粉末撒到 Philip 臉上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這樣就行了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她驚了一跳，差點把紙包給灑了，回頭瞪了眼：「你想嚇死我嗎？不要突然變成人！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 攤手，「要怎麼慢慢地變成人？我可不會，那應該挺可怕的吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 翻了個白眼，率先往外走去，Diaval 跟上，感慨著女孩這模樣跟 Mistress 真像。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>午後，Aurora 騎馬回到森林。在途中她想了很多，她想，Maleficent 做任何事都有理由，她不該過問，而且無論如何教母都不會傷害自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她打消了跟教母談一談的念頭，但關於 Ulstead 的事，她還是想問問她的看法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可是 Maleficent 不在，也沒人知道她去了哪兒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 鬱悶地踢了踢地上的石頭，想到她已經好一陣子沒見到教母了，怎麼還是那麼忙呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎麼了？」發現河邊鬱鬱寡歡的女孩，Diaval 坐到她身邊關切問道：「今天不是舉行國議？怎麼那麼早就結束了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哪怕對一切心知肚明，還是得裝作毫不知情的樣子，Diaval 深深覺得自己真不容易。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「談不攏，或者說他們根本沒有協商的意願。」Aurora 陳述了事情經過，「我覺得很可疑，Philip 的態度也不對，他們一定密謀什麼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那妳打算怎麼辦？」Diaval 假裝歎了口氣，實際上卻高興壞了，「難道妳懷疑Philip？那可是妳的丈夫，妳總不會想調查他吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「為什麼不？」Aurora 反問，「我懷疑城堡裡還藏有兵器，我想要查一下。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳想怎麼做？」上鉤了！Diaval 在心底歡呼，他老早就想這麼幹了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora沒發現烏鴉眼中的雀躍，她思考了一陣，說：「我需要你的幫助，你能掌握一些小魔法了，不是嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢，實際上不只一些，我學得挺不賴的。」Diaval 一臉自豪，「願意隨時為您效勞，我的女士。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 被逗笑了，隨即意識到自己最信任和依賴的始終是 Maleficent 和 Diaval。即使在人類城堡住了大半年，她仍沒有可以託付的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Philip 當然不算，他甚至是重點調查對象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她欣然同意 Diaval 的建議，一番計劃後決定在今晚就動手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳想從什麼地方開始？」Diaval 假裝不經意問，實際上他有好幾個建議地點，但又不能表現出對城堡非常熟悉的樣子，只能循序漸進地引導 Aurora。嗯，循序漸進。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「先去上次誤闖的地下室，我覺得就算那邊清空了，附近也可能有其他密室。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes！Diaval 握拳，那地方確實有問題，但那些機關都該死的笨重，不是小老鼠或小鳥兒移得開的，而且動靜太大了。穿墻術？別鬧了，那麼高深的魔法他可不會。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>稍早前他將催眠藥粉都分發出去，整個城堡佈滿眼線，只要確定路線後讓小隊成員把不相干的人類都藥倒就行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一切將非常順利。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>實在是太順利了，踏上石階時 Aurora 想。一路上幾乎沒遇見任何人，偶然看到一兩個僕人都在打盹，城堡的紀律這麼鬆散的嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她疑惑地看了看 Diaval，對方聳肩，朝她身後示意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「最後一個了，真不明白 Philip 他媽搞那麼多密室做什麼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兵器鐵器一個不見，倒是珠寶皇冠等珍品堆了兩屋子，Diaval 看得眼都直了，是 Aurora 硬把他拉走的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我才不明白那些珠寶怎麼會對精靈有那麼大吸引力，那對你來說又沒用。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「做什麼不需要錢啊？我的小公主！」Diaval 氣結，而且他不是精靈，不過是隻漂亮的烏鴉罷了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哪怕他已經活過同類該有的壽命。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯哼，反正你想都別想，這是屬於 Ulstead 的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 深吸口氣，他當然不會只是想想，這需要周密的計畫⋯就當是戰後補償，拿來做什麼建設不好？還可以從北境添購些設備呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他朝暗處打了個手勢，一道影子瞬間閃過，他安心地跟著 Aurora 進入她好不容易找到開關開啟的密室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不過話說回來，你怎麼會那麼篤定這是最後一個？」藉著魔法光芒，Aurora 打量著這個書房般的密室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「直覺。」Diaval 聳肩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你和教母一定瞞了我不少事。」Aurora 橫了他一眼，覺得教母實在太區別對待了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他們四處摸索，Aurora 在暗格找到個上了鎖的匣子，「幫我打開。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 三兩下把木匣打開，裡面是一整疊書信，「看起來是信，這是 Ulstead 的國徽嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不是⋯⋯」Aurora 臉色一沉，「上面蓋的是王后的私章，對方是⋯⋯」她越看越心驚，到最後簡直說不出話來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Diaval，教母什麼時候回來？我有重要的事跟她說！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 一愣，他不曾見過 Aurora 如此緊張。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>旭日東升，清晨的魔法森林一掃數月來的靜謐安寧，洋溢著歡快的氣氛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精靈們走著、飛著、哼著歌，成群結隊往森林中央的城堡走去。他們或在花叢間飛舞，或如游魚在小溪上激起陣陣漣漪，不時興奮地交頭接耳，期待著女王的駕臨；此時女王忠誠的樹人守衛早已候在王座旁了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 撥開垂柳一角，望著聚集的精靈們嘆了口氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「逃避並不是解決問題的方法。」站在 Aurora 身旁的 Diaval 說：「妳總得習慣的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我覺得我永遠沒辦法習慣，就不能想個辦法讓他們別再這樣了嗎？」Aurora 扁眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「陛下來了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 沒來得及說什麼，一個眼尖的精靈朝著他們的方向嚷道，剩下的精靈紛紛望過來，爆發出熱烈歡呼的同時鼓起掌來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是陛下，陛下來了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「陛下晨安～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「陛下今天依舊如此靚麗！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精靈們的褒美之詞不絕於耳，他們喧鬧著，個別幾個甚至吹起了口哨⋯場面非常熱鬧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora：「⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別讓他們久等了，去吧。」Diaval 對無奈的 Aurora 做了個請的動作，有些幸災樂禍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢，Diaval，我真希望你能好好管教那些皮孩子們。」Aurora 小聲抱怨，邊踩過濕潤的草地在王座上坐定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 抬手示意，大家相當配合地安靜下來。站在最前面的精靈恭敬地躬身，開口道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「尊敬的，我們愛戴的 Moors 偉大君主 Queen Aurora，晨安。」他行了個禮：「在開始匯報之前，請容許我說幾句心底話。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>來了。Aurora 在心底嘆了口氣，勉強笑著點了點頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「敬愛的陛下，您一頭秀髮如陽光璀璨，您的額頭如月光般聖潔，您的身姿就像森林中挺拔的龍血樹，將我等庇護，時時看顧；能成為您的子民，是我等之幸。在言行上，您超凡的儀態是我等楷模，您閒適高雅的性情令人傾慕，您的眼中閃耀智慧的華光，於是我等得見光明⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到最近，Aurora 才發現魔法森林埋沒了大量人才，精靈們都才華洋溢，開口都是絕世佳作，還每天都不重複⋯隨便一個都能讓 Ulstead 最受推崇的文豪詩人自歎弗如。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋯⋯但真的夠了。五分鐘過去，精靈還沒有停下的打算，Aurora 忍無可忍地打斷：「非常感謝你的讚美，有什麼是我可以幫你的嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她瞪了噗嗤笑出聲的 Diaval 一眼，覺得有點心累。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自從回到森林，每天朝會時精靈們都用這樣熱烈誇張的方式表達對她的「愛戴」和「崇敬」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>開始時她真的嚇呆了，再三追問才知道是幾個 Dark Fey 少年出的餿主意，精靈們也傻傻相信這樣做會讓他們的女王感到光榮和快樂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 無語極了。她再三勸說，無果，只好由他們去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>此時那幾個始作俑者還掛在樹上偷笑呢，她覺得 Diaval 真該加重訓練量，省得他們閒得發慌，捉弄心思單純的原生精靈為樂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她對 Diaval 抱怨過這令人困窘的場面，換來烏鴉無奈的勸慰：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「女王去了人類世界，守護者忙於各種瑣事，森林裡突然來了那麼多陌生的 Dark Fey⋯精靈們也會不安啊。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他嘆了口氣：「妳太久沒跟他們好好互動，他們其實都很想妳。既想表達思念，又擔心做錯什麼惹妳反感，妳又會好長時間不回來⋯雖然這樣有點傻，但那些讚美可都是發自內心的，妳應該看得出來。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 當然看得出來，這些陪伴她長大的精靈真心喜愛並信賴她，但她卻把大家拋下了⋯⋯她不再多說什麼，耐下心來傾聽精靈們細碎的抱怨，哪怕再小的事都想辦法幫忙解決，並溫柔安慰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朝會結束，Aurora 鬆了口氣，拿過 Diaval 遞給她的果子狠狠咬了一口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Maleficent 到底什麼時候回來？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「應該快了。」Diaval 道：「其實妳不必太擔心，畢竟一隻山羊能做的事非常有限。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著烏鴉漫不經心的樣子，Aurora 心中起疑：「我一直在想，你和教母是不是知道些什麼，卻不告訴我？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 語塞，她怎麼突然變敏銳了？他反問：「妳覺得我能知道什麼？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 有點不滿：「我不是傻瓜，Diaval。Ulstead 的王后跟北境王國私下進行兵器和鐵礦貿易，這麼大的事你居然毫不訝異？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不訝異是因為人類有什麼做不出來？」Diaval 加重語氣：「何況是那個王后呢。但落款日期都好多年前了，北境國王也已經換人當，妳應該聽說了才對。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但王后也陰謀算計那麼多年，直到現在才出手⋯⋯」Aurora 心底一陣發寒，「看那日子，她是知道我成為 Queen of the Moors，和 Philip 交往就開始算計了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 看著 Aurora 恍然大悟的樣子一陣無語，他還以為她開竅了呢，原來剛剛的敏銳只是靈光一閃？還是超常發揮？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳現在才想到？這不是擺明的嗎⋯」他歎了口氣：「妳不是說 Mistress 的謠言是王后散佈的，何況還有那台紡織機呢？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我當時太亂了！」Aurora 反駁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>妳都亂了半年多了，Diaval 啃著果子腹誹。還敢說自己不是傻瓜⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 在王座前不安地走來走去，一邊用力絞著手指，「一切都是陰謀，難道 Philip 的追求也是？我不過是 Ulstead 拿來對付 Maleficent 的棋子？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我覺得妳想太多了，他挺愛妳的不是嗎？」烏鴉不太真心的為王子說話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>換作從前他絕不懷疑 Philip 的真心，但王子婚後的表現實在令人搖頭。Aurora 回森林那麼多天，他才來勸過一次！有這樣對待新婚妻子的嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我相信他愛我，」Aurora 停下腳步，「但我不明白，為什麼在劃定國界和銷毀兵器這兩件事上，他完全不幫忙。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著女孩失望的眼神，Diaval 無言以對。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這時，熟悉的振翅聲傳來，Aurora 眼前一亮，驚喜道：「是 Maleficent！她回來了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她興奮張望，終是在北方天際看見她的仙女教母緩緩飛來。Maleficent 黢黑的雙翼在陽光下燦然，如雪的肌膚潔白得不容玷污，但清晨的陽光只映著精靈的半身，很剛好的讓她看來明暗各半。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 有些著迷，此時的 Maleficent 既像沐浴在聖光中的天使，又像墮入黑暗深淵的惡魔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>既聖潔、又邪惡，宛如神祗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尊貴的神祗第一時間看見她，微微一笑，讓晨光都為之黯淡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我的教母。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 驕傲又得意，開心地迎上前，又在看清教母身後那一大群人後放慢了腳步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「早安。」Maleficent 問：「吃過早餐了？」一回來就看見小獸，這讓她心情很好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「吃過了。」Aurora 心想她啃了個果子，可不算撒謊，「妳呢？飛了很久嗎？累不累？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒多久。」Maleficent 心一暖，連日奔波的疲累減輕不少。她還想說什麼，就聽見身後重物落地的聲音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 的注意力被吸引過去，她探頭打量，看見好幾個面生的 Dark Fey 拉著小巧的車架落在草坪上。他們將車架停穩，朝 Maleficent 行了個禮，自動站到一旁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 不禁好奇：是誰面子的這麼大？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳在這正好，我們有客人。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 領著教女往前，Aurora 觀察到雖然有男有女，但他們全是凍原精靈。精靈們衣飾統一，也很一致的面無表情，給她的感覺和平常接觸的 Dark Fey 都太不一樣了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其中一位男精靈越眾而出，她發現他的服飾明顯和其他人不同。他有禮地向 Maleficent 微微欠身，然後拉開了車門。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是一名女性。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看見那繁複厚重的裙擺，Aurora 第一時間想到。對方握著精靈遞出的手從容步出，相較於車架的樸素和不起眼，她的裝扮可華麗多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女人看起來三十出頭，樣貌不算出眾但面容非常溫和。她有一頭褐色的秀髮，髮上戴著鑲滿寶石的王冠，腰間的佩劍亦然；項鍊上的珍珠每顆都有拇指般大，圓潤光滑，一身絲絨長袍用金絲繡著繁複的紋樣，整個人看起來典雅又貴氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這是哪國的貴族？或是王室成員？察覺到對方的視線，Aurora 報以微笑，伸手扯了扯她粉藍色長裙的後擺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「想必這位就是 Maleficent 的教女，Queen Aurora。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>噢，我可真有名。Aurora 跟對方打了個招呼，心想這個稱呼還不賴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Aurora，這位是北境女王 Queen Avril。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>笑容瞬間僵在臉上，Aurora 訝異的看向她的教母：「北境女王？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 點點頭，對 Aurora 的反應有些不解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見狀，北境女王露出玩味的淺笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————<br/>聖潔又邪惡，呀，不是在說魔性天女的嗎？（偷笑）<br/>知道這個梗的，我們就是好朋友~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>北境女王來這幹什麼？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 幾乎脫口而出，但她馬上回過神來，不好意思地笑了笑：「請原諒我的失態，歡迎來到 Moors。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是我們打擾了，」女王抱歉道：「來得突然，給你們添麻煩了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，請不要在意，很高興見到妳。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兩人寒暄起來，北境女王親切溫柔的語調讓 Aurora 稍微卸下防備心，她心想，或許 Diaval 是對的，交易的事女王未必知情，自己不該抱有先入為主的偏見。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>何況有那麼多精靈和她同行，女王跟精靈之間的互動也自然不做作；既然能被精靈接納，應該品性不差，也不會做出傷害精靈的事才對。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道北境的精靈多不多？人類和精靈相處如何？Aurora 想找機會問一問，或許能借鑒改善人類王國和精靈的關係也說不定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身為 Moors 的女王，她得拿出誠意好好接待客人，也正因如此，她不會完全放下心中疑慮……為此，她打算稍後跟教母好好談一談。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 顧著和女王說話，沒注意到身旁的教母一臉不以為然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>某個視線交會時，Maleficent 以眼神告誡：別想打什麼壞主意，收起妳的不懷好意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她釋放魔力，雖然程度很輕卻讓在場的精靈不安地收緊了雙翼。Queen Avril 不甚在意的笑了笑，隨口稱讚起 Aurora 裙上精細的常春藤紋樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>注意到精靈的躁動，Aurora 疑惑地看過去，正好與那位最出眾的男精靈視線交錯，他有禮地欠了欠身，尊稱了她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 收回目光，介紹道：「這是北境精靈之首，也是女王的王夫，Thaw 殿下。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「王夫？」Aurora 睜大雙眼，覺得非常震驚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人類和精靈的婚姻？這真是前所未聞的事！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>長久以來的誤解和仇恨，使得人類和精靈連和平共處都成了奢望，加上孕育後代的方式完全不同，讓通婚成為不可能的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最重要的，還是壽命上的差距。畢竟精靈能活上幾百年，人類卻短短幾十年就會走完一生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雖然 Aurora 相信愛能成就一切，但一個是曾經的王女，現任的女王；另一個是精靈的首領⋯⋯難道是政治婚姻？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 輕咳一聲，Aurora 一愣，尷尬道：「非常抱歉，我只是有點驚訝⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>北境女王笑著對王夫說：「我就說她一定會愣住，我猜對了吧～你得再塑一個冰晶鍊墜給我才行。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「要多少都不是問題，但妳怎麼好意思在 Queen Aurora 面前提呢？」王夫寵溺道，隨即對 Aurora 說：「請不必道歉，任誰聽見都會非常驚訝的，讓您見笑了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 搖了搖頭，為他們眼中毫不掩飾的愛意而動容。看來是自己想多了，有機會真想聽聽他們的愛情故事⋯⋯人類和精靈的愛情故事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一旁的 Maleficent 再也看不下去了，她淡淡道：「路途遙遠，諸位辛苦，還請好好休息，稍後將會舉辦篝火晚會為諸位洗塵。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>北境女王心領神會，她別有深意地笑著應下。眾人抵達便候在一旁的 Udo 適時上前，領著大家離開，Diaval 則在 Maleficent 的示意下代為送客，一邊介紹起森林的獨特景致。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>望著眾人遠去的背影，Aurora 發現似乎只有她不在狀況內。對北境的來訪毫不知情，對接待的安排一無所知；還有篝火晚會，她怎麼完全沒聽說呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她真是個不稱職的女王。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 將 Aurora 的沮喪看在眼底，她溫柔地看著小獸，忍不住抬手揉了揉她的眉間：「皺眉就不好看了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>剛剛還應對得體、談吐大方，現在卻一副要不到糖似的的委屈。她又怎會不知道小獸在想什麼？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這次是私訪，不是正式來訪，而且是臨時決定。我接到消息時 Diaval 正好不在，本打算人到了再去 Ulstead 找妳，別不開心了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我哪有不開心……」Aurora 嘟囔，表情卻明顯放鬆下來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 看得好笑，繼續道：「王夫是 Udo 的遠親，之前說好了到 Moors 來就由他接待，所以住所和晚會都是 Udo 他們安排的，也不靠近這裡。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但是，」她頓了頓，「女王陛下還是得出席，妳就當過去玩，見識一下 Dark Fey 的聚會。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢，沒問題，妳也會去吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「如果妳想要我一起去的話。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 燦爛一笑，「那當然了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark Fey 的聚會，鳳凰怎麼會缺席呢？Aurora 明白這點，但還是被教母哄得很開心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道 Dark Fey 的聚會好不好玩？至少會比人類的舞會有趣吧。她竟開始期待了起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他們是來 Moors 度假的嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「如妳所見，王夫是凍原精靈，但從祖輩開始就在北境生活，從沒來過 Moors⋯」Maleficent 斟酌了一下用詞：「也沒去過傳承巢穴，這次是帶妻子回去，順路來看看，兩天後就會離開。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>又是傳承巢穴，這對 Dark Fey 來說是非常重要的地方吧。Aurora 承認自己有點好奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她轉念一想：「但時間上來得及嗎？登基典禮似乎快到了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 訝異道：「我以為妳不曉得這件事，Ulstead 收到邀請了嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>算算時日也差不多了，想到北境女王說過「魚兒一定會上鉤」，她眼神一暗，若 Philip 帶 Aurora 同行，她就得想辦法阻止了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是的，收到了邀請。」Aurora 猶豫道：「其實還有別的事⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面對教母不解的眼神，她想了想，還是把密函的事說了出來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>過去幾天，Aurora 不斷思考要如何警告教母北境和 Ulstead 之間可能存在的陰謀，卻沒想到會這麼猝不及防的見到北境女王。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「雖然她給我的印象不壞，但我不確實她是不是好人。」女孩看著教母，認真道：「妳要小心她，包括那個王夫。雖然他也是精靈，但畢竟不是 Moors 的人⋯也和妳的族人不熟吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女孩一臉認真，雖然還很稚嫩，也還有點天真，但畢竟是在學習和成長了，這認知讓 Maleficent 驕傲又惆悵，忍不住抬手摸了摸 Aurora 的頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳長大了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 慢慢長大，是不是很快就不再需要她了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>還是說⋯其實她已經不需要自己了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我都快22歲了，」Aurora 沒好氣，教母覺得自己還是小孩子嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「總之，妳要注意。而且國王有意讓 Philip 跑一趟。」她越想越不對勁，「我總覺得奇怪，派使節過去不就行了，有什麼必要由王儲親自道賀？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這件事妳不用理。」Maleficent 脫口而出，「如果 Philip 邀妳同行，妳就拒絕。到時妳最好待在 Moors，要是非得回去就告訴 Diaval，由他安排人陪妳。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「為什麼不用理？」Aurora 不明白為何教母的反應如此平淡，「我是認真的，這是很嚴重的事，妳怎麼毫不意外⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她安靜下來，看著眼前不發一言的Maleficent，又看了看走向她們的 Diaval，恍然大悟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳一早就知道 Ulstead 和北境的交易了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>陳訴，而非疑問。Aurora 定定看著她的教母，希望得到否定的答案，卻在 Maleficent 的沈默中漸漸灰心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以北境女王這次來，是要和妳商量這件事？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>還是一早就商量好了？Aurora 覺得思緒前所未有的清晰，一切都串連起來了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以北境邀 Ulstead 出席登基典禮還指名要 Philip 去，就是為了交易的事，對嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面對 Aurora 的質問，Maleficent 歎了口氣：「Ulstead 需要財力支援，北境需要兵器，這是各取所需。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但把我排除在外了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 搖搖頭，後退了一步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 收回變得空落的掌心，握緊她的權杖，不發一言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女孩自嘲般笑了笑，覺得自己真是太可笑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這段時間，她頂著壓力和王公大臣的排擠，努力說服國王把兵器銷毀，就是為了保障精靈的安全。而看到王后和北境的密函後，又為了「陰謀」擔心、憂慮了那麼多天⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>卻不過是白費心思罷了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 一早就知道，甚至參與其中籌劃，卻一個字都不對她說！還讓 Diaval 瞞著她！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果不是她誤打誤撞發現那些信，是不是永遠都不會有人告訴她這一切？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她難道不是 Moors 的女王，不是 Maleficent 的教女，不是 Philip 的妻子嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這到底算什麼？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳是不是從來都沒有打算告訴我？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看見情況不對，Diaval 試圖打圓場，「Aurora，其實⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是。」Maleficent 平靜道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diaval 難以置信地看向 Maleficent，完全不理解她為何要那樣說，他轉過頭看向 Aurora，毫不意外的看見女孩瞬間紅透了眼眶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她後退一步，又退了一步，最後轉過身飛奔離開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aurora!” Diaval 焦急地喊了一聲，他看了看正在發呆的 Maleficent，又看看已經跑遠的女孩，低聲罵了一句什麼，追了上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 面無表情的盯著空無一物的手掌，又摸了摸胸口，覺得整顆心都揪痛起來。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 番外 - 2020春節賀文 <Awaken></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>時間線：多年以後</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>睡夢中，她覺得呼吸困難。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她掙扎著要醒來，腦袋傳來的陣陣鈍痛惹得她輕吟出聲，思緒一片混沌，她渾然不知發生了什麼，試圖伸手揉一揉脹痛的太陽穴，卻動彈不得⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>像是有什麼壓在她身上，相當沈重的壓力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她聽見一陣輕笑，冰涼的指落在她的額上，輕輕按摩，緩解了她的不適。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「要水嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她嗯了聲，聽起來更像呢喃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>片刻後，下巴被捏住，唇被柔軟的堵住，細細的水流送入口中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這不太對，她想，卻被半強迫地飲盡，來不及嚥下的清水順著唇邊滑落，又被仔細舐去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她覺得那完全沒必要，卻被動承受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「還要喝嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被「餵」了兩口水，那嬌軟的聲音又問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她費力睜開雙眼，不出意料的撞入晴空般湛藍的視線中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aurora...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>未盡的話被吞掉，Maleficent 沒來得及說什麼就被侵入唇間，女孩靈活的舌熟練地逗著她的，糾纏不休。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>呼吸更困難了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「唔⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她不滿的試圖掙脫大膽小獸對她的桎梏，無果，她實在提不起勁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「教母，妳醒了～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小獸銜著她下唇笑問，不等她回答就又吮住她的舌，發出令人臉紅的水嘖聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>簡直是造反了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「號稱精靈也難以抵抗的天使之泉真是名不虛傳，北境女王沒騙我～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 吻了吻她的眼，又一陣輕笑，強勢地摁住精靈推拒的雙手，壓在她扭動的身軀上往尖耳吹了口氣，惹得精靈縮了縮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎麼了，妳不喜歡？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小獸眼神無辜，Maleficent 回瞪一眼，在她看來卻是風情無限。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這就是妳灌醉我的目的？嗯？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>明明是責備，聽起來卻像嗔怪，天使之泉真是個好東西，雖然貴了點但物有所值～Aurora 想著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我沒灌妳呀，灌妳的是 Borra 他們，我自己也喝了不少呢。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她繼續裝無辜，反正推個一乾二淨就對了，至於她杯裡兌了多少水有誰知道？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 沒好氣，小獸的意圖簡直不要太明顯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我很累，也不舒服，我想休息。」她嘆氣，上次不該趁 Aurora 喝多了欺負她，小獸這是在報復呢⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如此甜蜜的報復。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但她頭昏腦脹，渾身乏力還有點反胃，完全不覺得是作樂的好時機。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳休息呀，好好休息，會很舒服的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不⋯唔⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小獸將指探入她口中，食指上疤痕粗糙，摁住她的舌讓她無法言語，一邊壞笑著咬住精靈身前的衣料往下扯，更多布料隨著靈巧的指尖滑落，散落在地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>明明是魔法聚成的，卻總是敵不過人類女孩的摧殘，為什麼呢？Maleficent 心不在焉地想著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然後身上一痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「專心點。」小獸含糊不清地說完又忙碌起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 緩緩吐息，試圖找回一些平靜，卻控制不住心跳越來越快，她想過放棄掙扎，卻有點不甘，最重要的是不適感正在加劇⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Aurora，放開我，我要吐了。」她吐出小獸的指，冷靜道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「⋯⋯⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 忙前忙後，一會取水讓精靈漱口，一會用沾溼的布巾幫她擦拭，最後將吐得渾身發軟的教母抱回窩裡，讓她靠在自己懷中一點一點的餵她喝花蜜水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「感覺好點了嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見 Maleficent 不願再喝，Aurora 關切問，語帶愧疚和心疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 瞥了她一眼，不想說話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不要生氣嘛⋯⋯」Aurora 咬了咬唇，「我不知道他們會灌妳那麼多⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那些傢伙終於逮到機會灌他們的王，何況是 Aurora 授意，理由充分得很，哪會錯過？這孩子怎麼那麼傻？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不過帶頭那幾個也喝得不省人事，算起來不虧。明天再收拾他們。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「誰給妳出的餿主意？北境那些壞傢伙？」肯定是了，這酒不就是北境釀的嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 該不會被坑了不少錢吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「就⋯⋯每年紀念日都跟大家一起慶祝，我不是說那樣不好，但偶爾會想跟妳待著，就我們兩個，沒有其他人⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 垂下眼，失落的樣子看得 Maleficent 一陣心軟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天是精靈節，也是她們結婚五週年的日子。當初會選在這天結婚，也是想讓節日更具意義，往後與子民們慶祝精靈節時，都像在重溫她們婚禮的盛況。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但她忽略了 Aurora 在這特別的一天對獨處的渴望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不被任何人打擾的二人世界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她們的日常總被各種事務圍繞，過得忙碌充實，卻少有私人生活可言，尤其這幾年王國領土擴張，族人數量增多，兩人常忙個不可開交，近半年來更聚少離多⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>連夜間活動都少了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 看向 Aurora，雖然她已經是個成熟威嚴的女王，但在自己眼裡，依舊是舉著雙手撒嬌，毫無顧忌討要抱抱的小公主。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我是不是冷落妳了？」Maleficent 蹭了蹭，在女孩耳邊低喃，滿意地看見她紅了耳朵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Well，如果妳願意配合一下下，我想我會寬宏大量的原諒妳。」女孩鎮定道，只有紅透的耳尖出賣了她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 輕笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>能怎麼辦呢？都是自己寵出來的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她永遠學不會如何拒絕 Aurora。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do whatever you want, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s more than I can bear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 在喘息的間隙想著。她真不該放任小獸為所欲為，這樣反覆折騰對一隻老精靈來說實在太要命了，小獸每個動作都讓她覺得超過承受範圍太多⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果 Aurora 聽得見她的心聲，一定會生氣反駁：妳哪裡老了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精靈生命悠長，幼兒和老年期相對較短，Maleficent 還年輕得很，她們還有很長很長的人生要一起過呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但她聽不見，所以只一心專注在教母身上忙著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 的窩鋪滿輕軟絨羽織成的毯子，那都來自於她的雙翼，每當她不在時 Aurora 都會把自己裹在裡面，假裝那是精靈溫暖的懷抱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而此刻她無力地趴在毯子上，被心愛的小獸狠狠欺負。精靈白皙的身上遍布吻痕，特別是背後那道一指寬、三個指節長的傷疤，從來都是 Aurora 重點「照顧」的位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>每次看到這痕跡，Aurora 都憐惜又心痛，即使多年過去，她偶爾還是會從噩夢中驚醒。她一輩子都不會忘記那一刻，不會忘記這傷疤是為了救自己才留下的，世上絕不會有人比 Maleficent 更愛自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當然，也不會有人比自己更愛 Maleficent。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她輕吻傷痕，然後轉向翅膀根部細細啃咬，精靈激烈地抖了抖，揪緊了毯子將悶哼埋在枕間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 覺得口乾舌燥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「轉過來。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她鬆開握著精靈胸前柔軟的手，輕輕翻過她的身子，與她交換了一個綿長的吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>細細的銀絲從兩人唇間滑落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別咬，妳牙齒太尖了，等等又咬破了。」她愛憐的輕觸精靈的唇，暫停片刻後又開始蹭動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真的受不了就咬我吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 送上粉肩，有點得意地看向 Maleficent，精靈無力地瞪了她一眼，呼吸漸漸加重，隨即難耐的勾住她的腰，雙翼都在發抖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>每到這種時候，Maleficent 都會想起被鐵燒灼時的炙熱感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>攀升的溫度像要將她焚燒殆盡，由內而外，她再也控制不住隨著那人的動作而動作，汗水從 Aurora 額角滑落，像一道光，在她小巧的下巴結成一顆晶瑩，最終滴落到精靈身上，惹來一陣輕顫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aurora..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 迷戀地看著，伸手輕撫那稚氣依舊的臉龐，她永遠看不膩這張臉，是人如其名的 Aurora 如同晨曦般溫柔地將她拉出黑暗的泥沼，溫暖了她的心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小獸燦爛一笑，依戀地蹭了蹭仙女教母的掌心，俯下身讓她攀住自己，動作加快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，兇猛的小獸偶爾也會像正午的太陽，熱情得要將彼此融化。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beastie...” Maleficent 顫抖不已，”Come...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黑色雙翼賁張，像下一瞬就要振翅衝上雲端，事實上這滋味也跟飛翔一般令人著迷。Maleficent 深信，若 Aurora 長有翅膀，她一定是個高明的飛行家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「要睡了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 將還在喘息的 Maleficent 攬入懷中，一下下撫著她腰背，她知道教母喜歡這樣的親暱，特別是在情事結束後。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯⋯⋯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「要喝水嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不要了⋯」雖然有點渴，但每次餵水都餵得唇舌交纏，最後又滾在一起，鬧了一整晚她真的很想好好睡一覺⋯哪怕天都快亮了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 低笑，「真的只是喝水，沒別的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面對 Maleficent 疑惑的眼神，Aurora 作出保證，隨即拿過水餵了她一些。當然，這次不是用口渡了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她自己也喝了兩口水，然後拉起毯子蓋在精靈身上，精靈睡意矇矓的窩在她頸間，輕聲說：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight beastie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight godmother, I love you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>輕輕一吻落在眉間，她重複那句說過無數次的誓言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>遠方的天際悄悄泛起魚肚白，Aurora 抱著睡熟的 Maleficent，覺得自己是世上最幸福的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————</p>
<p>不負分類之名，嗯～</p>
<p>p.s. 關於精靈壽命那段，我一定是在哪看過，但死活想不起來是托爾金還是蝴蝶seba或其他...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>微風吹拂，午後的庭園晴日正好。北境女王與王夫在精心佈置的別館花園裡曬太陽，享受著不同於北地的溫暖天氣，四周草木蔥鬱、奇卉芬芳，蝴蝶在玫瑰叢中飛舞，陽光照在身上暖烘烘的，閒適慵懶的氛圍直叫人昏昏欲睡⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>本該如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女王啜了口茶，看著隔桌而坐的 Maleficent 覺得有些無奈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她不介意鳳凰來蹭茶喝，但顯然她並不是來喝茶的。從鳳凰一臉不爽，渾身散發著低氣壓踏進門起，雲層聚攏遮住了太陽，天色瞬間變暗，大風颳得枝葉沙沙作響⋯⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道是不是心理作用，北境女王覺得周圍的溫度都下降了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>見那人搓了搓手，Maleficent 眉頭單挑。在冰天雪地的北境待了那麼久，還會在意這小小的天氣變化？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Moors 的天氣瞬息萬變，但也就是一陣罷了，Diaval 應該介紹過才對。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她將精緻的茶杯擺回桌上，不太明白為何遠行還要帶上這些贅物，難道這就是所謂的王室作派？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 微笑道：「當然，要改變也不難。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她抬手打了個響指，金色的魔力光芒從指尖散開，眨眼便籠罩了四周，待金光散去，花園恢復了風和日麗的景象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真令人歎為觀止，」女王讚歎道，她問王夫：「親愛的，你也可以嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王夫點了點頭，「可以，但沒這麼輕鬆。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「魔力越強就越容易做到吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「當然，而且這位可是鳳凰。」王夫答得小心翼翼，不明白為何妻子還不死心吶？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我明白了～」北境女王看向 Maleficent，還沒來得及說什麼就被她打斷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不可能讓北境四季長春，更不可能給妳弄個室內太陽，別做夢了。」Maleficent 瞥了她一眼，淡淡道：「不能用魔法干擾四季，特別是人類地界的四季變化，因為妳永遠無法預測會產生什麼嚴重後果。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想起這件事，Maleficent 還是不太高興。她覺得自己被算計了，這趟到北境本只打算看看凍原精靈的生活環境，卻被拉著幾乎參觀了全境；這傢伙還不停抱怨：冬季越來越長，哪裡發生了小雪崩壓壞民宅，日照不足導致作物收成不好，凍土的耕植問題還沒辦法解決，稅收都少了等等…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳告訴我這些幹什麼？」Maleficent 聽得不耐煩，「這是妳的問題。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>北境女王笑道：「確實是我的問題，所以我對鳳凰陛下有個請求。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她領著 Maleficent 走到巨大的玻璃棚房，裡面有許多農民正辛勤耕作，還有不少 Dark Fey 在高處飛翔。待精靈們一一見過鳳凰，領頭那位介紹了這名為『溫室』的建築的用途，隱隱透露魔法光照無法長時間維持的問題。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以妳想要我弄個太陽？」Maleficent 覺得不可思議，這些人類…和精靈到底在想什麼？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他們有沒有一點對自然的敬畏之心？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，不需要太陽，只要溫度能提高些，作物就能好好生長了～」北境女王語調輕快，「建築裡的溫度能保持，通風也不是問題，但這兩年的冬季有點長…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 看了眼到處飛的精靈，突然意會過來，「所以他們飛來飛去的是在通風？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「您知道的，這是最快捷方便的做法…」見 Maleficent 沉下臉，女王連忙道：「他們都是招募來的，自願而且有酬勞，這只是工作的一部分。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但是凍原精靈不擅長火屬性魔法，模擬陽光做出的魔法光照熱能不足也很耗魔力，所以施行上就有些困難……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哦？」Maleficent 挑眉，「那放把火不就好了。不夠的話就弄幾個火爐，這對人類來說應該沒難度。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她轉身就走，察覺到鳳凰的不悅王夫也不讓女王繼續說下去，這件事就這麼不了了之。但 Maleficent 沒想到她還不死心，居然舊事重提。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我們真的不是試圖改變氣候，鳳凰陛下。」北境女王誠懇道：「溫室是封閉的，不會對建築外產生太大影響，我們已經嘗試了很多年，效果一直不錯。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她嘆了口氣：「但根據推算，數十年一遇的『長冬期』會發生在兩年後，到時北境將迎來數年冰雪不化寸草不生的艱難日子。所以我們抓緊在全國各地建造溫室，若在那之前無法確保糧食充足，就會是劫難的開始。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent當然知道這意味著什麼。糧食不足會造成饑荒，最終變成戰禍，這在人類的歷史上已重複了無數次，她在書上讀過這些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>北境的魔法冰原沒 Moors 那麼大，距離國都也不遠，凜冬不對精靈的生活造成影響，但瘋狂的人類會不會危害到他們？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她喝了口茶，問：「這茶不錯，溫室種的？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是的。」王夫說：「這是新培育的茶，特色是帶有花香和初雪的滋味，您若喜歡，不知它有沒有這個榮幸獲得您的命名？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 聞了聞，確實芬芳怡人，嘗起來有淡淡的薄荷味，清爽回甘，的確有新雪的清新感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「讓我想想。」她吃了塊小餅乾，眼神一亮，「我記得北境和鄰國摩擦不斷？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不僅僅是摩擦，Cartaire王國是北境的宿敵。」王夫道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以你們需要那麼多兵器，是為了防備他們趁長冬期派兵攻打北境？」原來北境需要大量兵器抵禦鄰國入侵，還存在這個因素。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「五十八年前的長冬期讓北境損失將近五分之一人口，但當中絕大部分不是凍死餓死，而是死於戰火。」北境女王神情凝重。她說：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「長冬期一般是三到五年，當雪下實了，面積最大的聖湖也會被凍結，在那年糧食快見底時，Cartaire 大軍踩過冰面攻破邊防，瘋狂地燒殺搶掠，甚至將北境人拖在馬後，攻城時趕到前方當箭靶，必要時拿來當軍糧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這段歷史是是北境的恥辱，刻在每個北境人心底最深切的恨。幾乎每個長冬期北境都會遭遇鄰國來犯，但最慘烈的是上一次，這也是 Avril 立志成為女王的動力，畢竟她不覺得耽於逸樂的父王兄弟有能力領導北境度過難關。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「當時的精靈們呢？」Maleficent 問，雖然她隱隱猜到答案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精靈與世無爭，但如此慘烈的戰禍難免會波及他們。她讀過這段歷史，書上一筆帶過寫得不清不楚，而且那是人類的書，對精靈自是一字不提。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但與北境凍原精靈的初次見面，他們整裝肅容的姿態已說明了一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王夫回憶道：「那時我還很小，但不少長輩都上了戰場，Cartaire 信奉巫教，不把精靈放在眼裡，也眼紅魔法冰原的資源。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「結果呢？」Maleficent 問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「死傷無數。」王夫很是沈重，女王將手覆在王夫手背上，接口道：「因為他們用了鐵器。而那之後，DarkFey 從魔法冰原的守護者，成為北境的守護者。如果不是精靈的參與，北境恐怕已經亡國了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「雖然是兩敗俱傷，但 Cartaire 受創更重，除了小規模犯境，北境這幾十年來還算太平，但我們不敢掉以輕心。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 又捏了塊小餅乾，這奶油餅乾意料之外的美味，「所以你們解決了精靈懼鐵的難題，又讓 Dark Fey 成軍，並且來求外援。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真是好大一盤棋，她想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王夫誠懇道：「成軍是我成年後才有的想法，至於鐵器…還是這幾個月才略有成效，而且施行不易，當然，這點不易在您面前根本不值一提，但希望您別誤會我們藏私。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 笑了笑，沒說什麼。就算是又如何？以族人為先是理所當然的事，所謂共贏說穿了就是利益交換，也只有 Aurora 會傻傻的覺得人類和精靈在沒有任何前提下能和平共處。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就連北境也打著併吞 Ulstead 的想法，不是嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雖然不確定 Cartaire 的具體位置，但應該在 Perceforest 以北，隔著原始森林和峽谷，臨近北境一側則隔著寬闊的湖泊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不用他們陳述利弊，她也知道讓Cartaire 拿下北境，對整片大陸都會造成莫大的威脅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 抿了口茶沖淡嘴裡的奶油味，這小餅乾配茶倒是挺搭的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「就叫這茶『晨露』吧，」她說，「有打算出口嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「謝謝您，這是個好名字。」王夫很是高興，一旁的女王則默默腹誹：反正鳳凰起什麼名字他都會覺得是好名字吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「等產量跟上後會考慮的，」女王道：「這次帶了不少，您若喜歡，晚點我們派人給您送去。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent滿意地舒展雙翼，往後靠向椅背，「我會說服Dark Fey 協防，也能解決溫室的問題，並安排人管理。當然，有附加條件。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女王和王夫面面相覷，之前的協議條件中Moors 已是利益方，鳳凰還想額外增加什麼條件？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我要溫室的設計圖和一批熟手工匠，當然，這可以安排在北境的建造工程告一段落之後。但在這之前不能將溫室技術賣給其他國家。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>北境女王略一思索後點點頭，「可以。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「還有，以後有什麼新茶，我都想試試。」她承認這幾個月喝多了北境的茶，有些上癮了，還有…「餅乾的食譜也給我一份。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「當然沒問題。」女王一笑，早知道鳳凰喜歡這些小點心，她一定源源不絕地奉上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王夫問：「我們也會為您的教女準備新茶和甜點，不知上次的香茶她還喜歡嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聞言，Maleficent 收斂了唇邊笑意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————————————<br/>
貼完了，沒有惹~接下來的要慢慢寫...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>見到上一秒還神情愉悅的鳳凰瞬間面無表情，北境女王恨不得敲敲自家丈夫的腦袋，看是不是木頭做的。 </p><p> </p><p>這傢伙怎麼一遇到鳳凰就智商下降？他都看不出來她情緒那麼糟糕一定是被教女氣了嗎？  </p><p> </p><p>說真的，在她看來那麼愛情至上是非不分又不知好歹的傢伙，實在不值得讓人多花心思⋯誰知道哪天會再被反咬一口？也只有鳳凰會當她是寶貝。  </p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 淡淡說了句「謝謝，你有心了」後便不再多言。王夫見她冷著臉，一旁的妻子也一臉嫌棄，後知後覺的發現自己說錯話了。他説錯了什麼？怎麼辦啊？  </p><p> </p><p>北境女王在心裡歎了口氣，說：「親愛的，幫我們添些茶行嗎？」  </p><p> </p><p>王夫問：「添茶？」  </p><p> </p><p>不是剛添過？餅乾也是新出爐的啊？他有點茫然，直到妻子瞪過來才慢半拍的意會，「我記得還有一款新茶，我去找找，先失陪。」  </p><p> </p><p>王夫灰溜溜地回到屋內，Maleficent 看得好笑，打趣道：「看來你們還得好好培養默契。怎麼，有什麼想說？」</p><p> </p><p>「人在面對在意的對象時總是比較傻，他非常敬仰您。」Queen Avril 感到無奈，並承認自己很吃味，「平時的他精明幹練，我們也默契十足。」  </p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 知道王夫對外的形象是驍勇、睿智但寡言，北境的精靈都很愛戴他，也很喜歡果敢堅毅的 Avril——那個從小就往冰原跑，樂得與精靈為伍的人類女孩。  </p><p> </p><p>就跟 Aurora 一樣。  </p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 定了定神，可能是太累了，思緒總不受控制，「看來是我打擾你們了？」 </p><p> </p><p>「沒有，怎麼會呢？」北境女王面不改色，「即使有也沒關係，無論何時何事，我們都願意為您效勞。」 </p><p> </p><p>她啜了口茶，問：「沒記錯的話，您的教女很快就22歲了？」 </p><p> </p><p>「沒錯，」Maleficent 抬眼，「怎麼提起 Aurora？」 </p><p> </p><p>「我出生在4月份，今年就34歲了。」沒正面回答，她自顧自說：「成熟的外表只是妝容效果，實際上看起來更年輕，大概就二十幾歲⋯不比 Aurora 大多少。」  </p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 心一緊，「什麼時候開始的？」  </p><p> </p><p>莫名其妙的問題，對方卻答得毫不猶豫：「大概17、8歲吧，這幾年更是幾乎沒衰老過。」  </p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 沈默了。依稀記得剛搬進森林時，Aurora 還是個愛笑愛鬧又非常黏人的孩子，只不過兩三年，她就長成秀氣斯文的少女，也沒那麼黏人了。看著女孩慢慢長大，她欣慰又惆悵，但不知何時起，她發現Aurora 似乎停止了生長，不論外貌、骨骼幾乎沒改變過，像是時間在她身上停滯了一樣。  </p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 為此憂心不已，也想過會不會是錯覺，Diaval 說這可能是家族性的，加上 Aurora 天生娃娃臉，再過幾年就不會了，何況她一直很健康，沒什麼好擔心。  </p><p> </p><p>然而眼前這人的一番話，又讓她提起了心，Maleficent 隱隱有個猜測，她問：「是什麼原因，妳有頭緒嗎？」  </p><p> </p><p>「9歲那年，我出遊時發生意外，受了重傷，被碰巧經過的 Dark Fey 救回領地。」她回想著，「據說我昏迷了很久，精靈用魔法保住我的命，給我喝稀釋的魔藥，為我療傷。」  </p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 覺得很奇怪，「妳沒帶侍從？父母不管妳嗎？」 </p><p> </p><p>「侍從們都死了，」她呼了口氣，繼續道：「我追問過，長老說父王派來的醫師束手無策，但精靈們不願輕易放棄，雖然不確定在人類身上使用魔法會有什麼後果，但前提是讓我活下去。」  </p><p> </p><p>她也曾想過，或許不是救不了，而是不想救，誰知道呢？  </p><p> </p><p>「我在魔法冰原養一年多，期間跟精靈同吃同住，長老也擔心過魔法可能會對我造成影響，這應該就是後遺症了。」她微笑著望向小屋，「但挺不賴的，至少我們還能在一起很久，我沒什麼不滿。」 </p><p> </p><p>聽完後，Maleficent 垂著眼，不發一言。她最擔心的事還是發生了，Aurora 還是嬰兒時就被魔法詛咒，長大後又伴隨自己在魔法森林住了許多年，沒人知道魔力的滲透會對人類造成什麼影響，如果眼前這傢伙是活生生的例子，那 Aurora 的情況只會更嚴重……</p><p> </p><p>她一直希望小公主能幸福、快樂地度過一生，如今她找到屬於自己的幸福，人生才正要展開，她有疼愛自己的丈夫，未來會有自己的孩子，那對她而言，長生究竟是祝福還是詛咒？</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 非常頭痛，哪怕只有萬分之一的可能，她也不想讓女孩難過。但她該如何告訴 Aurora 這件事？特別是在關係如此尷尬的當下。</p><p> </p><p>「畢竟無例可循，我只是說出我的情況，這可能是因人而異的。」女王說道，「但我私心希望您能如實告訴她，隱瞞只會加深隔閡，您應該深有體會。」</p><p> </p><p>聞言，Maleficent 危險的盯著她。</p><p> </p><p>北境女王卻絲毫不懼，「包括您的身體狀況，她應該要知道。」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 漆黑的雙翼瞬間賁張，亮金色魔力暴漲，天空中陰雲迅速堆疊，狂風大作；王夫從屋內慌忙奔出，將妻子護在身後喊道：「鳳凰陛下，請息怒！」</p><p> </p><p>她安坐在藤椅上十指交疊，氣勢猶如君臨天下的王者，微微笑道：「你們的手可真長，都伸到我頭上來了。」</p><p> </p><p>「您的身體令人擔憂，這在 Dark Fey 之間並不是秘密，」王夫頂著威壓開口，他都快站不住了，「我們無意冒犯，只是關心，希望您能理解。」</p><p> </p><p>女王卻把王夫推開，說道：「能影響您情緒的事情不多，我只是恰好看見 Aurora 哭著跑走，不是有意窺伺，前後一聯想就能猜到大概⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「愛和理解是雙向的，您把她保護得太好了，但您畢竟沒辦法保護她一輩子。」她直視 Maleficent，語氣堅定：</p><p> </p><p>「我們接到線報，教廷將委派新主教來這片大陸。他們從未放棄過對人類王國的滲透，Aurora 作為 Queen of the Moors 和 Ulstead 的王妃，必定是首要被拉攏的對象；若她沒辦法守護魔法森林，被矇騙或更糟糕的被同化了，精靈方就危險了，歷史必將重演。」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 訝異得微微張大雙眼，「什麼時候的事？」</p><p> </p><p>「中午時接到的密報，」王夫道，「具體時間不清楚，但來源可信。」</p><p> </p><p>「所以 Aurora 得盡快成長起來，學會明辨是非，與您達成共識、互相信賴，至少在您不得不離開時好好守護 Moors…」她頓了頓，「如果她足夠愛您，愛護魔法森林，她會理解並做到的，否則我們得提前防範……」</p><p> </p><p>「夠了，別試圖挑撥我和 Aurora 的關係！」Maleficent 怒斥：「我警告妳，不想變成山羊就管好妳的嘴！」</p><p> </p><p>「當妳不停止愛那個傷害妳的人，妳實際上已經不愛自己了！」Queen Avril 揚聲，「妳也不確定她會不會再次背叛妳，不是嗎？拜託妳多愛自己一點吧 Maleficent！」</p><p> </p><p>「妳有什麼資格對我說這些話？」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 暴怒地站起身，魔力在她指尖縈繞，王夫見狀立刻伸展雙翼將妻子護入懷中，準備承受來自鳳凰的致命一擊…</p><p> </p><p>但什麼也沒發生。</p><p> </p><p>片刻後，他們聽見翅膀扇動的聲音，轉過身已不見了鳳凰的身影，只留下一地狼藉作為雷霆之怒的佐證。</p><p> </p><p>「妳是不是瘋了！」王夫搖晃著妻子的肩膀，「為什麼要激怒鳳凰？妳明知道 Aurora…」</p><p> </p><p>「我就是知道 Aurora 是她的死穴才這麼說的！」北境女王掙開丈夫的手，憤怒道：「再這樣下去她遲早會再被 Aurora 害死，會真的死掉！你們一個個都誠惶誠恐不敢勸不敢說，這就是敬重了？你們怕她，我不怕！你們不說，那就我來說！」</p><p> </p><p>她說完就氣呼呼地轉身入屋，王夫壓抑怒氣跟上，卻在踏進門時差點撞上轉過身的妻子；她火大道：「今晚你自己睡！」</p><p> </p><p>說完，她就關上了門。王夫看著眼前緊閉的大門，和亂七八糟的院子，頭痛不已。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maleficent 憤怒地飛回巢穴，隨即一頭栽進窩裡。</p><p> </p><p>她費力喘氣，緊握拳頭抵住胸口，死死壓抑著不讓魔力失控；汗水滲出、滑落，濕透了頸側後背，衣料和長髮貼著肌膚糾纏，粘膩得令人心煩。</p><p> </p><p>舊傷一下下抽痛，撕扯著她的意志，Maleficent 拒絕去想背上濕潤的是汗水還是血水，深吸了口氣集中心神，淡金色的光芒從她身上飄散開來，縈縈繞繞的，很快就盈滿整個巢穴，不知過了多久，才慢慢轉淡，最終消失不見。</p><p> </p><p>總算結束了。</p><p> </p><p>精靈放鬆下來，卻已累得無法動彈。她緩緩呼吸，鬆開緊握的雙拳，發現掌心被指甲劃破了，嘴裡也嚐到血腥味，這些小傷都很好解決，但眼下不是使用魔法的好時機，索性不加理會。</p><p> </p><p>她轉頭向巢穴外望去，卻被這細微的動作扯動傷口，痛得倒抽一口氣。天色早已昏暗，只餘一絲隱約的橘光，Maleficent 靜靜看著，直到夜幕將魔法森林籠罩，點點繁星浮現，她嘆了口氣，在羽翼下蜷縮得更深。</p><p> </p><p>看來得缺席篝火晚會了。</p><p> </p><p>也好，不然見到 Aurora 也不知該說什麼。</p><p> </p><p>但 Aurora 不會出席吧？她應該回 Ulstead 了。不知 Diaval 能不能哄好她，還是多派些人保護她吧。</p><p> </p><p>至於北境那邊…等他們從傳承巢穴回來再說。</p><p> </p><p>疲憊感襲來，沈重得讓人窒息。太多事待處理，但眼皮越來越重，思緒也漸漸飄遠……</p><p> </p><p>「鳳凰，妳在嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>是誰？</p><p> </p><p>有光源照來，細微的腳步聲由遠而近，不願讓他人看見自己狼狽的樣子，Maleficent 想出聲驅趕，卻怎麼都睜不開眼，只無力的張了張嘴，便徹底失去意識。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>熊熊篝火在夜色中閃爍，長著巨翼和犄角的精靈拍擊鼓面發出吆喝，隨著節拍騰挪跳躍，引來一陣喝采。龍鴉搖曳著長長的尾巴在空中浮游，泛著熒光的水精靈盤旋飛舞，一個不慎和叢林精靈撞了滿懷，笑作一團。</p><p> </p><p>除了 Dark Fey 和遠道而來的貴客，Moors 的原生精靈也三三兩兩的圍坐在地，和同伴們舉杯暢飲，嘻笑玩鬧，為靜謐的魔法森林增添不少歡樂氣息。</p><p> </p><p>真是熱鬧啊，Aurora 想。看著邊唱歌邊倒立的 Borra 和癱坐在地傻笑的 Udo，她不禁覺得有點熱鬧過頭了。</p><p> </p><p>城堡的侍者曾說，一場晚會辦得成功與否，得看場上有多少人醉倒。若以此為標準，那今晚的篝火晚會無疑空前成功…畢竟現場還清醒的，只剩她一人罷了。</p><p> </p><p>北境的佳釀真可怕啊！</p><p> </p><p>魔法森林的女王搖搖頭，溜到暗處偷閒。她揉著僵硬的肩膀，暗自慶幸自己躲過了一輪輪勸酒，畢竟親眼看見 Diaval 被 Borra 灌完一杯就倒下了，實在太過嚇人…</p><p> </p><p>她喝了還得了？</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 想起元旦時在頭痛欲裂中醒來，教母遞了杯水給她，問她感覺如何，又問她記不記得前一晚發生的事。</p><p> </p><p>「妳說要帶我回家…」但她怎麼會在巢穴呢？</p><p> </p><p>光芒閃過，Aurora 頓覺頭痛減輕了不少，她感激地看向教母，對方卻一臉欲言又止，神情複雜。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？」Aurora 不明所以，「我昨晚做了什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent 抿了抿唇，半晌後道：「沒什麼，我待會帶妳回去。」</p><p> </p><p>她才不信沒什麼呢。但無論怎麼追問教母都不肯多說，直到今天 Aurora 都不知道自己發了什麼酒瘋。</p><p> </p><p>歎了口氣，凝神望向黑夜中巍峨矗立的山峰，她知道接近頂峰的位置有個天然洞穴，獨特的地理位置。</p><p> </p><p>洞穴不大，突出的岩壁和藤蔓很好地阻擋了寒風，讓裡頭保持溫暖乾燥；深處還有個天然泉眼，水質清澈甘甜，非常好喝。但她最愛的，是那驚人巨大的鳥巢狀的窩，窩裡鋪著厚厚的毯子，又軟又暖，非常好睡。</p><p> </p><p>教母此刻也待在窩裡嗎？她睡了嗎？ </p><p> </p><p>原以為會在篝火晚會撞見，教母卻一直沒出現…是為免自己尷尬？</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 放飛思緒，絲毫沒察覺有個身影正在慢慢逼近。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼一個人待在這？」</p><p> </p><p>思緒被打斷，Aurora 嚇了好大一跳，轉頭只見那人跌跌撞撞，步伐不穩，像隨時都會摔倒在地。</p><p> </p><p>「Diaval？你醒了？」她連忙上前扶住對方，還以為他會睡到早上呢，居然這麼快就醒了。</p><p> </p><p>「不是我還有嗝⋯誰？」</p><p> </p><p>粗魯地撥開擋路的枝葉，卻被反彈的樹枝砸到臉上，Diaval 痛呼出聲，Aurora 悶笑著把他扶到樹下坐好，也挨著他坐下。</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 甩甩頭，覺得全世界都在跟他作對，「妳沒喝多吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「我沒喝。」喝多的是你，一身酒氣。Aurora 問：「要喝水嗎？幫你倒一杯？」</p><p> </p><p>「剛喝過了。」他用力揉著眉心，剛那一下讓他清醒不少，「北境那群傢伙呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「有幾個還在喝呢，」Aurora 朝另一堆篝火的方向努嘴，「但看起來也快醉了。」</p><p> </p><p>但相較其他精靈，來自北境的凍原精靈酒量好多了，包括 Moors 原住民在內的精靈都是標準的一杯倒，Borra 好些，能多喝一杯，接著就開始發酒瘋…</p><p> </p><p>真是亂七八糟，下次辦晚會絕不能準備酒……</p><p> </p><p>不知道 Maleficent 酒量如何？</p><p> </p><p>「北境女王呢？」Diaval 轉頭張望，「不會也醉了吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「她很早就喝醉，被王夫帶回去休息了。」提起那傢伙 Aurora 就頭痛，「不知道她怎麼回事，整晚都像在找我麻煩，感覺很故意。」</p><p> </p><p>「幸虧她自己喝倒了，我真不知道怎麼應付她。」</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 不置一詞，沉默半晌後問：「Mistress 呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「教母沒過來。」Aurora 眼神黯然，大家都問她這問題，但她不知道，也沒辦法到巢穴找人啊。</p><p> </p><p>「Ini 去找她，但一直沒回來。」</p><p> </p><p>篝火的光芒映在女孩身上，Diaval 清楚看見她的落寞，他歎了口氣，兩個都是他重要的家人，他實在不願她們之間有什麼隔閡。</p><p> </p><p>或者說，更深的隔閡。畢竟她們還有很多話沒說開，不是嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「很抱歉對妳隱瞞那些事，但我不覺得是沒必要的。」</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 盯著女孩，看著她從疑惑，到不甘乃至生氣的神情變化，在她發怒前開口說：</p><p> </p><p>「妳從小在森林長大，應該很清楚荊棘牆四周的景色吧？」</p><p> </p><p>怎麼突然說這個？Aurora 忍下怒氣，「總是灰蒙蒙的，看不見太陽，感覺陰暗又毫無生氣。」</p><p> </p><p>「妳知道為什麼會這樣嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 沒說話。</p><p> </p><p>當然知道，她再清楚不過了。魔法森林和守護者息息相關，滿心仇恨的Maleficent 如何能讓森林開出燦爛的花朵？</p><p> </p><p>「十幾年的黑暗歲月啊…大家都不好受。」Diaval 望向前方，回憶起那段日子，真是恍如隔世，「所幸森林恢復如初，甚至更綠意盎然了。」</p><p> </p><p>他看向 Aurora，問：「妳知道為什麼吧？」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 點頭：「因為教母取回了雙翼。」</p><p> </p><p>「這只是其一，事實上魔法森林在那之前就開始產生變化了。」他就知道 Aurora 沒深想過，但這不明顯嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「因為妳，Aurora。自從妳闖入 Mistress 的生活，魔法森林就在慢慢改變，而她也一樣。」</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 溫和地看著女孩，「是妳改變了她，改變了魔法森林。」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 有些驚訝，又覺得理所當然。她知道教母很愛自己，但不曉得…自己對她的影響這麼大。</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 突然笑了，「還記得當年打泥巴仗的事嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「當然記得。」Aurora 也失笑，「印象深刻，你還被甩了滿臉泥巴，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「對啊，甚至不小心吃進去一點。」Diaval 露出懷念的神情，「但我印象最深的可不是被甩泥巴。」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 一臉疑惑，Diaval 緩緩道：「當時 Mistress 笑了。」</p><p> </p><p>「妳不知道我有多震驚，如果這就能取悅她，我願意被甩多幾次。」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 輕聲問：「她以前很少笑嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不是很少，」Diaval 搖頭，「是不曾。在妳踏入禁地前，她從未真心笑過，沒有一天是開心的。」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 垂頭不語，剛跟 Maleficent 接觸時，精靈就顯得很孤傲冷漠。從小到大她都過得無憂無慮，但想到自己在陽光下歡笑時，教母在陰鬱的森林深處一點都不快樂，這真的⋯太令人難過了。</p><p> </p><p>她好心疼。</p><p> </p><p>「是妳喚醒她心底的愛，她真的很愛妳，不然就無法吻醒妳了。」Diaval 補充。</p><p> </p><p>「她愛我，卻對我處處隱瞞。」Aurora 自嘲般笑了，「我不明白，我就這麼不值得信任嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>面對女孩的質問，Diaval 反問：「那妳信任她嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 想反駁，卻突然想到什麼般沈默了。</p><p> </p><p>「妳不信任她，Aurora。現在妳應該知道了，為什麼 Queen Ingrith 利用妳的婚事邀她出席晚宴，又在她下落不明時硬要舉辦婚禮⋯⋯」</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 長吁口氣，他一直覺得該把所有事說開，「不斷用言語激怒 Mistress，引她暴走失控，再栽贓她咒害國王；目的是什麼？是名正言順地殺了她，再把精靈一網打盡，最後獨佔魔法森林。」</p><p> </p><p>「呵，人類。」烏鴉忍不住嗤笑，這些招數他永遠學不會。</p><p> </p><p>「我唯一不明白的，」他定定看著 Aurora，不讓她迴避自己的目光，「妳居然那麼輕易就相信了人類的挑唆。」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 張口欲言，卻無言以對。Diaval 接著說：「在妳心目中，妳的教母，居然如此邪惡？」</p><p> </p><p>「不，不是的！當然不是⋯⋯」Aurora 落下淚，懊悔不已。</p><p> </p><p>她也不明白為何會輕易相信王后的話，明明她才是最了解精靈的人，Maleficent 那麼善良，怎麼會主動傷害別人？</p><p> </p><p>自己究竟怎麼了？</p><p> </p><p>「她全心信任妳、疼愛妳，但妳並沒有同等待她。」</p><p> </p><p>女孩的哭泣讓烏鴉感到心疼，但他並不打算停下。</p><p> </p><p>「記得嗎？真正讓她失控的，是王后說要把妳視為親生女兒，她要奪走妳。」</p><p> </p><p>Diaval 抽出手帕遞給 Aurora，喝了酒又說了那麼多話，他有點口渴了。</p><p> </p><p>「她擁有的太少，卻總是在失去，而她最不想失去的，是妳。」Diaval 搖搖頭，接著道，「但她最終還是失去了妳。」</p><p> </p><p>「不！」Aurora 眼睛鼻子都紅了，她哭著說：「她沒有失去我，我永遠不會離開她！」</p><p> </p><p>但她快要離開妳了。Diaval 忍了忍，沒說出口。他嘆了口氣：</p><p> </p><p>「她原諒了妳，應該說她從未怪過妳，但妳的背叛讓她無法再相信妳。」</p><p> </p><p>背叛，這詞真重。但教育孩子有時候得狠心些，既然 Mistress 不捨得，那就讓他來吧。</p><p> </p><p>「她不是不信任妳，是不敢再信任妳，我希望妳能想明白這件事。」</p><p> </p><p>Aurora 大受打擊，Diaval 知道她需要時間好好思考，便拍拍她的肩膀，起身離開。</p><p> </p><p>女孩無助地抱著膝蓋啜泣，像是感應到一般，昏迷中的 Maleficent 皺起雙眉。</p><p> </p><p>————————————<br/>
我也沒想到會卡那麼久（跪），不會坑的。前一章修改了一點。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「……鳳凰……醒來…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「…但我們……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……不行…沒…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「…妳……趕快…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迷糊間，Maleficent 聽見陣陣低語。聲音很近，但聽不真切，她不安的動了動，發現自己像是被人抱住，懷抱柔軟纖細，氣息卻相當陌生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳醒了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>誰？！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>猛然張眼掙開身前那人，Maleficent 雙翼大張，亮金色的魔力暴漲，似乎把什麼震飛了，發出一陣乒乒乓乓的聲音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ini：「……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從昏迷狀態至調動魔力抵禦，前後不過幾秒鐘吧？不愧是鳳凰。Ini 目瞪口呆地看著趴在地上的 Shrike，心想剛那一下肯定摔慘了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrike 茫然地盯著石壁，上一個有這待遇的是誰？Borra？但她沒冒犯鳳凰啊……她掙扎著爬起身，對仍保持防禦姿態的 Maleficent 說：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「看來妳沒事了，但暫時別用魔法比較好，妳需要休息。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrike 甩動雙手又伸展翅膀，雖然沒大礙但真的痛死了！Ini 那傢伙還一臉幸災樂禍，討打嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 回過神來看著兩人，覺得有些抱歉，「妳不該那麼靠近我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>明明靠得最近的不是她吧？Shrike 無語，Ini 則笑出聲來，見 Maleficent 看向她，她笑道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別管她。妳感覺好點了嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好多了，謝謝。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>背上的傷沒那麼痛了，魔力也相對平穩，意識到兩人幫助了自己，Maleficent 由衷感謝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「也不是第一次了，」Ini 感慨，鳳凰都受傷幾次了？「妳被 Conall 救回來那次，傷口也是我們處理的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢，那我欠妳們兩次，希望沒有第三次了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>明明是說笑，她們卻沒從鳳凰眼神看出一絲笑意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 收攏翅膀將身體遮住，問：「妳們怎麼會過來？我以為大家都去篝火晚會了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這是…不高興被打擾？她們對視一眼，Shrike 指著 Ini 說：「我確實去了，她把我從晚會上拉過來。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>撇清得真快！Ini 大感無語，「妳一直沒出現，大家都在問，我想或許妳會在這兒，剛到就發現妳昏倒了…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她不著痕跡地站遠了點，「因為這傢伙擅長治療才把她找來，我沒驚動別人。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrike 不滿地看著 Ini，Ini 也不甘示弱地回瞪，無視幼稚的兩人，Maleficent 望向巢穴外，夜已經很深了，篝火晚會應該也接近尾聲，沒必要刻意跑一趟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著鳳凰纖瘦的身影，Shrike 再三猶豫後說：「希望妳能考慮儘快回傳承巢穴靜養，妳的身體不能再拖了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>竟然說出來了！Ini 不認同地看著Shrike，她一直覺得鳳凰有自己的主張，旁人不應多加干涉。兩人忐忑望向垂眸不語的 Maleficent，許久後她才緩緩開口：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我會的，很快。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人剛鬆了口氣，Maleficent 突然走到 Shrike 面前，認真道：「我不會阻止但我並不贊同，以感情作為手段是不對的，Shrike。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>叢林精靈有些無措，她張了張嘴，終是沒說什麼。Ini 看著 Maleficent 的背影，想起曾聽說的那段往事，有點為她難過。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 走到巢穴邊上眺望，月亮已經升得很高了，憑著良好的視力，她看見遠處微弱燃燒的篝火和邊上東歪西倒的身影，魔法森林已安靜下來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兩位精靈經過她身邊，說了聲早點休息便縱身飛入漆黑的夜空。Maleficent 佇立許久，輕輕嘆了口氣後轉身返回巢穴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>清晨的陽光透過樹葉間隙灑在少女身上，映得她金色秀髮更加燦亮，卻惹皺了那雙秀氣的眉。少女翻過身，恰好躲進巨木的陰影裡，她滿意地舒展眉頭，縮起雙腿，窩在樹根上繼續酣夢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>過了一會，森林漸漸熱鬧起來，鳥兒啁啾、風吹葉響，各種聲音交織成起床號，試圖喚醒魔法森林的女王，小精靈拍拍翅膀，靈巧的在她身邊打轉，又笑著交頭接耳…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不愧是睡美人，真的好愛睡呀～</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一如往常般飛越領地，Maleficent 眼尖的發現山梨木下的 Aurora。她轉了個方向，輕巧地落在女孩身旁，心中充滿疑惑。這孩子沒回去嗎？那怎麼不回小城堡，而是睡在樹下？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 身上蓋著小精靈弄來的樹葉毯子，見 Maleficent 走過來，祂們飛到她身前嘰嘰喳喳的邀功，Maleficent 彎起嘴角，禮貌地表示感謝，雖然那看起來並不保暖……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aurora?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>她輕喚，對方卻毫無反應。Maleficent 摸了摸女孩的臉龐，觸手的涼意和露水讓她有點擔心，「Aurora，醒醒，睡在這裡會感冒的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>重複喚了幾聲，小獸才咕噥著睜開眼，又扁起嘴一副很不情願的樣子。她雙眼浮腫，眼尾也紅紅的，看起來有點可憐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 摸摸她的頭，問：「回小城堡好嗎？我帶妳回去。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 揉揉眼，勉強坐起身打了個哈欠，這一覺睡得很好，似乎很久沒睡得那麼舒服了，以至於她還不大清醒……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好想繼續睡…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「還很睏嗎？」Maleficent 柔聲問，Aurora 點點頭，順勢倒在她懷裡蹭了蹭，「不想起床…妳陪我一起睡嘛。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 失笑，小獸睡糊塗了，畢竟從幾年前她就不會這樣跟自己撒嬌了。真令人懷念。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳還想睡多久？小懶蟲。」輕掐女孩還帶點嬰兒肥的嫩臉，精靈的語氣是自己不曾察覺的寵溺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「唔…」Aurora 又蹭了蹭，在精靈懷裡埋得更深，「到天亮……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 看了眼天色，隨即張開巨翼遮去陽光，她溫柔地抱著女孩順勢躺下，這時 Aurora 已經在小聲呼嚕了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「睡吧，想睡多久都好。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurorora 迷糊中嗯了一聲，換來一個微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>樹枝低垂、藤蔓攀長，形成巨大的屏障，為精靈和心愛的小獸隔絕出溫暖安靜的空間。Maleficent 打量了兩眼，滿意地放下手，換了個更舒服的姿勢，摟著 Aurora 進入夢鄉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 看著熟睡的仙女教母，不明白她怎麼會跟自己睡在一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精靈側身枕著教女的手臂，雙手收在身前，呼吸綿長，睡得十分乖巧。Aurora 想換個姿勢，但兩人雙腿交疊，右手還攬在教母腰上，恐怕一動就會吵醒她吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她稍微側過身子，Maleficent 跟著動了動，發出不滿的聲音，她便不敢動彈了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她歎了口氣，隨之看見 Maleficent 睫毛輕顫，又皺了皺眉，Aurora 屏息以待——好的，沒被吵醒。於是她又輕呼了口氣，偷笑著看著精靈一模一樣的反應，樂不可支。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>話說教母的睫毛真的好長呀～又長又密，真好看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 對 Maleficent 的面容很熟悉，卻還是第一次這麼近距離看她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她知道教母深邃的眼窩中藏著寶石般透澈的雙眸，從前是祖母綠的，現在則顯得金色多些。教母的鼻梁高挺，雙唇豐厚柔軟，過高的顴骨如山峰般凌厲，顯得不好親近。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但 Aurora 幾乎只在教母眼中看到包容和愛，當然，還有別的情緒，一些更複雜的情緒。而這半年來，她總覺得這些情緒…加深了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 想起醒來前做的夢，她在宛如城堡的迷宮中找不到出路，獨自走了好久都不見任何生靈，當她急得快哭出來時，教母突然出現，一言不發的牽著她走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>駐著杖的精靈走得很慢，Aurora 聽見自己問：「妳的翅膀呢？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她心一驚，對啊，教母的翅膀呢？隨即聽見對方說：「被偷走了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但她找回來了啊！現在呢？Aurora 有些困惑，卻沒多說什麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我們總會弄丟重要的東西，比如翅膀，比如我交給妳，能幫妳走出城堡的東西。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 停下腳步，轉身面對女孩，Aurora 有點慌，她問：「什麼？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精靈垂眸，看著 Aurora 空空的掌心說：「很可惜，妳不要了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不要什麼？」Aurora 完全不明白，她更害怕了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maleficent 自嘲般笑了笑，「妳已經扔掉了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我什麼都沒扔。」Aurora 連忙否認，但她並不十分肯定。教母給過她什麼？她又弄丟了什麼？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那一定是非常、非常重要的東西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著精靈失望哀傷的眼神，她急忙道：「我沒有不要什麼，也沒有丟棄什麼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>既然是教母給她的，無論如何她都會好好珍惜的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但不在了，」Maleficent 搖搖頭，語帶惋惜，「很可惜，妳不要了，我也拿不回來。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「到底是什麼？」她快哭了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora 伸出手，想去牽 Maleficent 卻撲了空，她情急下一睜眼，便看見了Maleficent 的睡顏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在那一瞬間，她明白了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是愛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她弄丟了，教母給她的愛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>